


Bunny on a Boat

by RedCheshire



Series: Holland Far From Bone [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Come Swallowing, Flirting, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Speedos, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Tom Holland is invited by Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan to join them on a one-week boating holiday.  A chance to unwind after the press juggernaut of their recent movie premiere, escaping out onto the sea.Tom knows that Chris and Sebastian are close friends...and about to realize how close.(this tells the story of the "bunny" reference that Chris makes during the SuperBowl story)
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Sebastian Stan
Series: Holland Far From Bone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421503
Comments: 141
Kudos: 127





	1. Sailing Takes Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted  
> elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

Author’s Note: This story takes place in June 2018, after the Avengers: Infinity War premiere.  
Shoutouts to Dan D, Mdawg225, and drillpscyhe for advocating that the boat story come next. breakingthrough for asking for a Tom + Sebastian story.

~ DAY ONE ~

“Oh wow! WOW!”  
“Impressive, huh?” Chris Evans curled and flexed his arm, sporting a silly grin that morphed into laughter as Tom Holland rolled his eyes.  
“The boat. This boat is amazing!”  
Stretching out his hand, Chris helped Tom step up onto the boat. “Hope so - it’s home for the next week!” Turning his head, Chris winked at Sebastian Stan as the other man took hold of Tom’s bags and began heading below deck.  
“Dude, we earned it. That premiere was fun but took a lot out of everyone. I’m definitely looking forward to getting away from everything for a while. Hell, wouldn’t mind taking this out for a month…” Chris patted one of the boat’s walls, “...but was only able to rent it for a week.”  
“That’s actually okay - I’ve got to start gearing up for the new Spider movie so a week is all I can...wow! Who’s room is this?” Tom’s mouth dropped open as he followed Seb into one of the rooms. Nicely-sized, there was a king-size bed against the far wall and the bathroom visible through another doorway. 

“Um, kid, this is *the* room.”  
“Ahh...this is yours?” Tom turned to Chris, a little confused as he watched Seb set his bag down.  
“Nope. Boats are limited on space. There’s only one bedroom.”  
The look on Tom’s face was priceless, nearly sending Evans into a laughing fit which he covered up with a small cough. Their young companion turned to take another look at the room - it didn’t take a mind-reader to see that he was trying to figure out the sleeping arrangement. “So where...um…?”  
“Well, originally it was just going to be me and Chris so one bed wasn’t really too much of an issue. We’ve had to share spaces when we’ve traveled and it works out, even though he snores a little.”  
“I do not.”  
Seb rolled his eyes, turning back to Tom. “Yes, he does. Worse, when he’s had a few drinks.” Seb ducked as a rolled up towel flew by his head. Glancing at the bed, he turned back to Tom. “It’ll be a little snug but the bed’s pretty big. Especially since Captain America over there slimmed down a little. If you want, we can go pick up an inflatable mattress or cot before shipping out.”  
“I, uh…” Tom swallowed, his mind torn. Well, his mind and his crotch. The idea of sleeping next to Sebastian and Chris for a whole week set his balls on fire, his heart beating a little harder at the mental image. He also liked having some space and sharing a room meant there wouldn’t be much downtime to chill - the boat was only so big. Not wanting to look ungrateful or difficult about the guys’ invitation to join their boat trip, his hormones helped tipped the balance, resulting in a small grin and a shrug. “...it’s fine. Was just...surprised.” 

“Well, wouldn’t want you to be bored.” Seb patted Tom on the shoulder with a friendly wink and smirk. “Evans already claimed the top two drawers over there and I’ve got the middle two. You’re on the uh, bottom - don’t think you want to leave stuff in your sack there for the whole week. Pop back up when you’re settled in.” Seb’s hand patted Tom again, this time making contact with his lower back, sending a small jolt down to Tom’s groin. The image of being curled up in bed next to Seb flashed through his mind, causing a small heat to crawl up into his cheeks.  
Clearing his throat, Tom reached down to pick up his bag and made his way towards the dresser. “Thanks - see you in a bit.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris’ and Seb’s forms head out of the room - the sound of feet on stairs reverberated into the room, fading away as they reached the top deck.  
‘Sharing a bed. With those two. For a week.’ Tom closed his eyes, willing his breath and pulse to slow. ‘Oy...’

Setting his clothes away in the drawers, Tom tucked his bag under the bed and headed back up onto the main deck. Handed a beer by Seb, the three men toasted to the week ahead as Chris started the engine and took them out to sea. The guys relaxed, Seb and Tom stretched out on bench seats nearby while Chris steered the boat. As they shared stories from the premiere and its press junket, Tom and Seb watched as the other ships disappeared from sight. The shore grew smaller and smaller, until it winked out of sight, nothing visible except dark grey-blue waves, light blue skies, and large fluffy white clouds. The two grinned at each other as Chris recounted some interview, the stress already melting away. An hour or so later, Evans throttled down the engine, pressing the button to drop the anchor.  
“Aaaaalright. Time for some fun and relaxation1 You guys up for a swim?” Before either of his friends could even begin to respond, he’d peeled off his t-shirt, draping it over the back of the captain’s seat. 

Tom pretended to continue staring out at the water, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses as he took in the sight of Chris’ bare upper body. No longer concerned about being in “Captain America form”, he’d continued to work out but had slimmed down, shedding some muscle mass. What was left was a finely-sculpted body - beefy pecs covered in a nice amount of fun, a clear trail heading south over his chiseled abs where it spread out before disappearing into his shorts. One of Tom’s eyebrows twitched up a bit on its own, surprised at the number of tattoos decorating Chris’ upper body.  
Across the way, Sebastian covered up a grin with his beer can, trying not to laugh. He could see that Tom’s face was aimed forward but that his eyes were pulled far left to rake up and down Evans’ body...the poor kid not realizing that his sunglasses weren’t the mirrored kind, leaving his eyes visible through the lenses, even though they were pretty darkly tinted. Seb held back a chuckle as he watched the orbs go up and down, soaking in every inch of his friend’s muscled torso.  
Setting down his beer, he decided to put on a little show as well, fingers reaching for the buttons of his shirt as he undid them, opening up the material and shrugging it off of his shoulders. Sure enough, Tom’s face veered to the right as if looking at the ocean while his eyes were glued to Seb’s body. Unable to resist, the corner of Seb’s mouth curled up into a grin. “A swim sounds amazing right now. Tom?”  
“Hmm? Uh, yeah! A swim sounds great.” The question brought him back to the present, his mind clouded in a fog of lust watching these two studs peeling off their clothes in front of him. ‘Damn, this is going to be a long week,’ he thought. Evans’ shorts dropped to the ground, revealing a pair of dark blue speedos...and soon after, Seb was also without shorts, heading off to get another round of beers, the muscles of his ass flexing under a pair of very short and form-fitting square-cut trunks. Tom had removed his shirt and was looking hesitantly around.  
“You okay?” He looked over to see Evans watching him, one eyebrow raised up over the mirrored lenses of his sunglasses.  
“Um...yeah. Just...I kinda only packed a couple pairs of trunks. You Yanks are usually a lot more...reserved...about swimming clothes.”  
“Not untrue. But, we’re far away from the paparazzi and these are a lot easier to wear under a pair of shorts.” Evans waved down his body with his free hand, the other taking the beer that Seb offered.  
“Yeah - and Chris likes to show off.” Grinning, Seb leaned against one of the support beams and headed the other can to Tom. His smile grew a little wider as he watched Tom’s eyes dance up and down Chris’ body and then Seb’s, lingering on their crotches...the younger guy still unaware that his sunglasses weren’t hiding anything.  
“Hey man, I work hard on this. Enjoy it while ya got it!” Chris flexed his bicep, laughing as Seb groaned and rolled his eyes. “If you want, you can borrow a pair. One of the drawers in the bedroom has a ton of each of these…” he pointed back and forth between his and Seb’s swimsuits, “...help yourself. There’s a bunch of different sizes, so should find one that fits.”  
“Uh...thanks. Which drawer?” Tom’s voice squeaked a little, a tad bit nervous and excited at the idea of the trio strutting around in nearly nothing the entire week.  
“Second drawer down.” Evans flashed a friendly smile at Tom, causing him to feel a little more at ease. Nodding, Tom headed down the stairs. Waiting until he was out of range, Chris looked over at Seb, one eyebrow cocked up. “Does he know…”  
“...that you’re a horny bastard? Not yet.”  
Shaking his head, it was Chris’ turn to roll his eyes, not that Seb could see them through the sunglasses. “No, that we can see his eyes practically eating us up?”  
Sebastian bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “No, he doesn’t. It’s pretty cute though. Should we tell him?”  
Chris’ eyes looked up, mentally weighing the question. His lips curled into a jovial smile. “Naw - you’re right, it’s cute.” He looked back down, meeting Seb’s gaze. “Could be a fun week…”  
Grinding his lower lip against his tooth for a moment, Seb’s tongue slid out and licked his lips, a jolt of hunger racing down to his groin. “Could be.” Grinning, he raised his beer and clinked it against his friend’s.

Down below, Tom pulled open the first drawer on accident - nothing but t-shirts and shorts. With a small grunt, he closed the drawer and opened the other one...and stood there blinking, his jaw hanging slightly open. A few pairs of socks were tucked to the left, nestled next to a pile of underwear...and next to that, several jockstraps. Picking up a grey jock, Tom pictured Chris wearing it...and nothing else. Swallowing, he felt the blood flowing to his crotch. Running the mesh fabric between his fingers, he began to bone up at the thought that these had been hugging Chris’ cock.  
With a deep breath to settle down, Tom let go of the jock and looked to the larger mound of swim wear that filled most of the drawer. A colorful array of speedos and small square cuts shifted back and forth as Tom looked for something to wear. Pulling out a medium green square-cut, Tom glanced at the doorway to make sure no one was coming before dropping his shorts, sliding the stretchy material up his legs. Tucking his junk down, he kept his tank top on and ventured back up the steps. 

Seeing movement, Chris glanced towards the opening that went below deck...and it was his turn to swallow. ‘Fuuuuck,’ he thought at the sight of Tom’s legs, slim but well-muscled, and pictured them wrapped around his waist...or over his shoulders. He elbowed Seb to get his attention and both men watched as Tom cleared the final step...and blushed as his two friends began whistling and cat-calling. Picking up a towel, he tossed it at Evans’ head, all three men laughing.  
“Not bad, not bad.” He handed Tom the beer that he’d left behind. “Alright - time for fun, sun, and swimming!” Strutting over to a bag, Chris rummaged around before pulling out a tube of sunscreen. Squirting a large amount into his hand, he tossed it to Tom and began running his hands over his chest and stomach, working down until he’d covered his body with the lotion. Tom did the same, handing the sunscreen to Sebastian and trying not to stare as the two men’s hands slid along their muscular bodies.  
“Hey squirt…” Chris grinned when Tom’s nose wrinkled up a bit at the nickname. “Do you mind getting my back? Kinda hard to reach.” He made a show of trying to get his fingers to the space between his shoulder blades.  
“Yeah, no problem.” Picking up the tube again, Tom squeezed some more of the white paste onto his palm before laying it flat on Chris’ back, working it in circles over the broad backside.  
“Thanks. I’ll do you - don’t want your back to burn to a crisp on the first day out.” Before Tom could respond, he found himself turned around. A second later and Evans’ big strong hands were working down his backside after getting a good amount of sunscreen. Seb took a sip of beer to hide his amusement as he watched Tom work to keep a straight face when Chris’ hands reached the small of his back. The younger man’s body stiffened a little in surprise when the thick fingers slipped under the waistband of his swimsuit, swiping outwards along the top curve of his rear end. “If this guy moves on ya, you’d wind up with a burn right here…” Evans’ fingertips drummed on the waistband, “...which wouldn’t be fun. Same here.” His thumbs slid up under the bottom of the suit, gliding along the very top of Tom’s thighs, just under where they met his butt.  
Seb turned, afraid he’d burst out chuckling when Tom bit into his lower lip. “Ready?” He looked back over his shoulder as Tom shook his head to chase the butterflies out of his stomach and crotch. Squeezing the tube, he placed his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and moved down, admiring the amount of work that his friend had put in at the gym to prepare for the Winter Soldier role. With a little smirk, Tom pushed the very tips of his thumbs under the waistband and slid them out towards Seb’s hips, the same way Chris had, getting a little feel for the beefy muscled rear.  
Turning around, Sebastian noticed that their guest’s bulge looked a little bigger than before. Handing Tom his beer, the pair toasted and chugged down what was left. They smiled when they heard Chris give out a big ‘whoop’ as he jumped off the side of the boat, followed by a big splash of water. Taking Tom’s empty can, Seb tossed it in the trash and patted him on the small of the back - they trotted down the side of the boat to an opening in the rail, leaping out into the waves at the same time. 

The guys splashed around in the water, racing each other swimming laps around the boat and taking turns diving off its side. It was good to get away from everything after the press juggernaut of the movie - with nothing on the horizon but the cloud-filled sky and blue water, it was easy to imagine that nothing else existed for the moment.  
After awhile, the guys found themselves just floating on their backs and relaxing. Climbing back onto the boat, Chris made lunch for everyone. Sitting around in tiny swimsuits while eating sandwiches was not how Tom had imagined this trip going...but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The blue and red-covered bulges on display had him hungry for something that wasn’t between two slices of bread. Finishing their meal, Seb suggested stretching out on the lounge chairs, relaxing and soaking up the sun a bit. Standing between the other two guys as they slathered on more sunscreen, Tom was mentally drooling as Chris’ and Seb’s hands glided up and down their own bodies.  
“Hey kid…” Chris smirked at Tom’s slightly annoyed expression at the term Chris occasionally liked to use on set. “...do you think you could lend a hand? I can’t quite reach.” Laying face down on a long lounge chair, Evans held the tube of sunscreen lotion in his hand and used it to point at his back. A small part of Tom’s mind wanted to make a joke about not being Chris’ personal servant...an inner voice which was quickly shut down by his hormones, enjoying the chance to run his hands down the large muscular body again.  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks, buddy.” Evans sighed as Tom’s hands went to work, rubbing the lotion into his back muscles. Not in any hurry, applying the lotion took a little longer than necessary. Tom’s lip curled up in a little grin as he swiped his thumbs down under the blue speedo’s waistband, following Chris’ example and making sure that his friend wouldn’t suffer a sunburn.  
“Hey Tom, do you mind?” Looking over, he saw Seb watching him with a big smile - the dark-haired man’s head tilted backward, indicating his own backside.  
“Not at all.”  
“Thanks - I’ll do your back after.”  
Squirting more white lotion into his hands, Tom pressed his palms against Seb’s shoulder blades and began moving his hands out in circles. Seb gave out a little groan as Tom’s hands slid down near his spine, which prompted Tom to press a bit harder. It turned into a quasi-backrub as Tom applied the lotion, fingers kneading appreciatively into the muscles of Seb’s back. As his hands slid over Seb’s lower back, in his mind Tom peeled the red fabric away and squeezed the big haunches of his friend’s rear. In reality, his fingers finished up the sunscreen job, his thumbs tucking down below the waistband and slowly sliding out along the sides towards Seb’s hips before reluctantly withdrawing, his hand patting Seb’s side. “All done.”  
“Mmm. That felt nice. Okay, your turn.” Sitting up, Seb’s left hand patted the seat of the lounge chair while his right hand flicked open the tube. Once Tom had sat down, the other man moved so that he was right behind Tom, his legs stretched out on either side of Tom’s own thighs. Tom wished he was just a couple of inches closer - knowing that his friend’s crotch was so close to his rear was frustrating. “Bend forward.” Complying, Tom felt Seb’s hands on his back, starting at his shoulders and slowly working their way down. Tom let out a small sigh when their thighs brushed against each other. Mistaking it as a response to the backrub, Seb slid his hands back up and began moving down again, returning the earlier favor. Reaching the base of Tom’s back, he noticed that bending forward had caused the green material to pull down a little, exposing the upper cheeks of Tom’s rear. Grinning, he decided to push things a little - his thumbs slid below the waistband...but where Chris and Tom had used part of their digits to apply sunscreen, Seb’s entire thumb went under until the waistband was up against the edge of his hand. Pressing down, he felt the very top of Tom’s crack - slowly he moved his hands out to the sides, enjoying the hard muscles of Tom’s bubble butt. Reluctantly withdrawing, he leaned back a bit. “All done.”  
Watching Tom rise up, Seb reached out and placed his hand on Tom’s hip, holding him in place. “Oh, wait.” Getting another dab of sunscreen, he pushed his thumbs up under the bottom of the swimsuit - it had ridden up from Tom’s sitting and standing movement, allowing his thumbs to travel further up than Chris’ had. Pushing against the globes of Tom’s rear, Seb swiped along Tom’s skin, making sure it was covered with the white lotion before pulling back out. “Alright…” he swatted Tom on the rear as he turned to lay down on the lounger, feeling the sun against his back. “...now you’re good.”  
“Thanks, man.” Tom croaked out the sentence and cut it off, as if he were about to say something else. He moved quickly over to his own lounge chair and stretched out on it, face down...he moved fast, but Seb and Chris were definitely able to make out the bit of tenting action going on in the front since the small green swimsuit didn’t leave much room to hide. Once he was laying down and his crotch was safely out of view, Tom’s cock filled out the rest of the way, pressing into the fabric of the lounge chair, dwelling on the thought of Seb’s thumbs all over his ass. Closing his eyes, the heat of the sun’s rays warmed his back, slowly calming his hormones. After some time, he heard the sound of one of the guys turning over in their chair, followed by the other actor copying the movement; his crotch finally behaving, Tom did the same and flipped over onto his back. 

The rest of the afternoon was incredibly relaxing - soaking up the sun, the boat mildly rocking with the movement of the ocean, and the sound of music coming from Chris’ phone. The guys took turns getting up for water refills. Time passed quickly and soon the sun was low in the sky, casting shadows along the waves.  
Sitting up and stretching, Chris worked his head side to side, getting the blood flowing. “Dinner sound good?” On his left, Tom saw Sebastian’s hand rise in the air, his thumb sticking up.  
“Want any help?”  
Tom’s offer got a warm smile from Chris as he pulled himself up off the lounger. “Sure kid, we’ll knock out dinner while lazy bones there sets the table.”  
The thumb turned into a middle finger, causing the other two to start laughing. “Lazy my ass. That tiny kitchen isn’t going to hold more than two people. You’ll be lucky to get around in there. But yeah, I’ll get the table ready. Have fun!” Crossing his arms behind his head, Seb flexed his feet, the picture of relaxation.  
“Yeah yeah. C’mon Tom.” Chris patted Tom’s back, right on the waistband of his swimsuit. The smaller man watched the hot speedo-clad body saunter away a few steps, enjoying the view, before following him down the steps. 

Seb wasn’t lying - the kitchen was a small space. The pair began working on dinner, making do with the confined space the best they could, occasionally having to squeeze by one another...not that either of them was complaining. Seb ducked in for a moment, grabbing utensils before heading back up. Finishing, they carried the trays of food upstairs. Tom spied Seb sitting on the bench seat, arms spread out along the rail, relaxing. His legs were spread out, giving a nice view of his crotch - with the way the material clung to his body, Tom could make out the ridge of his friend’s cockhead. Blinking, he focused on carrying the food - the last thing he needed was to get hard right now. Rising up, Seb grabbed a few beers and met them at the table. Toasting the day, the friends enjoyed a meal as the sun hit the horizon, the water reflecting the colorful orange and pink sky above. Seb took the dishes downstairs as the other two remained above deck, returning after the dishes had been washed and put away. 

Eventually, their conversation was punctuated with yawning. Evans made his way below deck as Seb and Tom made sure everything was tied down and secured up top before following. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Tom heard the sound of the shower running so he sat down in the chair, picking up a book to read while he waited for his turn in the bathroom. He was a little surprised when Seb stepped into the bathroom, reappearing in the doorway brushing his teeth as he and Chris chatted. Tom knew that the guys were good friends but hadn’t realized that their frequent travels together had created such a sense of familiarity. The movement of Sebastian’s arm moving to brush his teeth vibrated down his body, causing his bulge in his swimsuit to jiggle back and forth a little, catching Tom’s attention. Finishing up, Seb spat into the sink and rinsed. “All yours.” Tom looked up, one eyebrow raised. ‘When in Rome…’ he thought to himself. Tom paused as he passed Seb and made his way into the bathroom, missing the smirk that appeared on Seb’s face. He wasn’t expecting a clear plastic shower curtain - even with the water running down the plastic and blurring the view, he could make out a good deal of Chris’ nude form. Gulping, he continued into the room, getting his toothbrush and squeezing some paste onto it as Chris began chatting him up, asking how he’d enjoyed the day. Tom responded as best he could around a mouthful of toothpaste. He tried not to glance up in the mirror but kept doing so out of habit, looking up when Chris was speaking.  
The water shut off and a hand appeared from the side of the shower curtain, grabbing a towel hanging nearby before withdrawing. The plastic curtain pulled to the side, revealing a damp Chris Evans, the towel hanging low on his waist, squeezing by Tom to exit the bathroom. “All yours,” he called out as he passed by and into the bedroom. Seb appeared, towel in hand which he hung on the hook. Tom’s eyes widened, staring at the mirror as he watched Seb’s reflection peel off the red swimsuit, giving a great view of his friend’s bare ass for just a moment before stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain closed, the sound of water filling the room once more. Tom blinked, slowly continuing to brush his teeth as he enjoyed the new view. Shaking his head, he spat and rinsed, cleaning the brush and setting it back into the cabinet. Returning to the bedroom, he settled back into the small chair, trying to read his book but distracted - he kept glancing up to watch Chris move around the room and put some things away, obviously freeballing as his cock bounced around under a thin pair of cotton pajama shorts. Tom kept his breathing steady, willing his own manhood to behave.  
Finished, Chris disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well. Tom sighed with relief...until he heard the sound of the water running. Seb appeared in the bedroom, drops of water sliding down his pecs and abs, a small patch of hair juuuuust visible above where the towel draped down at his crotch. “All yours.” Seb gave a friendly smile, waving towards the bathroom. Tom got a towel and headed into the bathroom, squeezing by Evans who was still brushing his teeth. Taking a breath as he hung the towel, Tom mirrored what the other two had done before and stripped down outside the shower, pulling the clear plastic curtain closed behind him. Chris smiled around his toothbrush, enjoying the brief display of that cute bubble butt, his eyes taking in the view of Tom’s body behind the water and curtain. Tom turned the water on cold, forcing his body to calm down. Seb popped in for a moment, hanging up the two towels to dry (and really to catch a peek) and soon Chris finished up and headed out of the bathroom. Soaping and rinsing, Tom turned the water off and grabbed the towel, drying off in privacy before stepping out into the bedroom. Seeing that the other two men were already in bed, he tossed his swimsuit into the hamper and got a pair of briefs, returning into the bathroom to put them on and hanging up his towel. 

Returning to the bedroom, Tom realized that Evans and Seb were on either side of the bed, leaving the middle open, Seb reading a book while Chris flipped through his phone. Peering up from the book, Sebastian lifted the sheets so that Tom could get into bed.  
“You could move over, you know.”  
Seb glanced over at Chris’ suggestion, raising an eyebrow. “You snore. No way.” He laughed as the other man rolled his eyes.  
“I do not.”  
“You do. You just don’t realize it because you’re asleep.”  
Chris glanced down as Tom straddled Seb for just a moment as he made his way into the bed. “You don’t feel all...confined...sleeping in those?” Tom looked down at his briefs as he pulled his other leg in, clearing Seb’s hips and settling into the bed.  
“Not everyone sleeps naked like you usually do.” Tom glanced back and forth at the pair’s friendly banter.  
“It’s more comfortable that way.”  
“Well, thank you for wearing shorts while we’re all sharing a bed.”  
“Whatever - you’re welcome.” The two guys chuckled as they tucked the phone and book into the bookshelf-style headboard behind them. Yawning, Chris turned off the light and folded his hands onto his chest, closing his eyes. “G’night.”  
“Night.”  
“Night guys. And thanks again for letting me come along.” He felt Seb ruffle his hair before the meaty hand plopped back down onto its owner’s pillow.  
“No problem, squirt.”  
The guys settled into the quiet, the day’s fun catching up with them as they all yawned. Tom listened to the sound of the two men breathing, his eyelids getting heavy.  
“I might snore...but he talks in his sleep.” Chris’ words broke the silence, unable to help himself from making a joke. A thick arm reached out past Tom’s head, bringing a pillow down on Chris’ face, pulling a large laugh from its victim.  
“I do not.” Seb pulled the pillow back, setting it back down and nestling his head into it.  
“Mmmhmm. You do. Tom can back me up on that soon”  
Seb made a small noise in protest, eyes closed with a grin on his face. After a long day in the sun, the trio were soon fast asleep.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	2. Fantasy, It Gets the Best of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Seb, and Tom's adventures on the boat continue. Some fun in the water causes a slight injury...which needs some tender loving care. And some technical issues result in Tom tossing and turning as he tries to sleep, all horned up between two naked studs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story takes place in June 2018, after the Avengers: Infinity War premiere.  
> Shoutouts to Dan D, Mdawg225, and drillpscyhe for advocating that the boat story come next. breakingthrough for asking for a Tom + Sebastian story. WaltMCheese - quite a bit of Tom in briefs through this entire storyline. Edger_Allen_hoe for inspiring more flirtation between Seb and Tom...curious to see where that might lead.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

~ DAY TWO ~

Tom stirred with a happy sigh as he woke up, feeling relaxed on a comfortable mattress with soft sheets and cuddled up with a body pillow. Body pillow...his eyebrows furled for a moment as he tried to figure out where a body pillow had come from, why it was so firm, and why it was gently rising and falling… ‘Oh god…’ His eyes opened, widening with surprise as he realized his “body pillow” was Chris Evans’ chest. His arm was draped across the two large muscular mounds, covered with a dusting of chest hair, rising and falling with Chris’ breath. Tom’s eyes opened even wider with embarrassment.   
“Morning.”  
“Sorry, I…uh...I…” His apology was cut off as Evans ruffled his hair, smiling down at him as the arm stayed wrapped around Tom’s shoulders. Evans used his other hand to continue swiping through his phone, catching up on news.   
“Don’t worry about it. There’s not much room in the bed...and I’d be trying to get as far away from Sir Talks A Lot over there in my sleep too.”  
“Whatever, I do not talk in my sleep.” Seb ended the retort with a yawn, stretching his arms and twisting his shoulders as he woke up.  
“And I don’t snore.”  
“You do.”  
“Whatever. Buddy, do I snore?” Tom looked up at the question, distracted by the feel of Chris’ body under his arm and hand. He realized that it was going to be very hard to get out of bed this morning - both because it was a comfortable bed and because his briefs were turning into a tent under the sheets.   
“I uh...I didn’t hear anything...”  
“See, I don’t snore.” Chris stuck his tongue out at Seb and winked, getting a grin and an eye roll in return.  
“...but I also sleep pretty soundly, so…” Tom shrugged his shoulders which he instantly half-regretted since it caused his forearm to rub against Chris’ chest...and left him wanting to keep going, allowing his hands to roam and rub some more. He took in a deep breath, getting the image out of his head. It didn’t help when Chris also yawned deeply, resulting in his chest heaving under Tom’s arm. Tom gave a little “waking up” twist-stretch similar to the one he’d heard Seb do behind him, giving him another excuse to shift against his friend’s beefy body. 

“I can knock out breakfast since you guys handled dinner last night.” The sheets rustled and the mattress creaked behind Tom as Seb climbed out of bed. Tom rolled over - Evans’ arm didn’t move, which meant it was now cupping Tom’s chest instead of his back, neither man acknowledging the change in position or attempting to untangle themselves just yet. Tom blinked - Seb was stretching as he continued waking up. The thin pajama shorts showed off an ample freeballing package, fluffed up with the last remnants of morning wood, bouncing a little as Seb moved around...and all right at eye level with Tom’s face. He nearly growled out loud with hunger. Closing his eyes, he feigned another yawn...which only stoked the fire since it caused his chest to brush against Evans’ paw.   
“I can…” Another yawn, real this time. “...I’ll help.” Tom opened his eyes to see Seb already making his way towards the door. A muscular arm was reaching down and scratching at his hip, causing the shorts to pull up and showing off some upper thigh. Tom’s cock throbbed as his mouth watered a little.   
“Thanks. See you in the kitchen, squirt.” Sebastian disappeared from view.   
The hand patted his chest - Tom couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or if Chris’ fingertips curled up along the skin near his nipple a little. “Oh, let Seb knock out the coffee - he brews a mean pot.”  
“Yes sir.” Tom’s faux-sullen tone of voice brought out another chuckle from Chris. Pulling away, Tom climbed out of bed and made his way into the hall as well, following Seb’s path to the kitchen. If he’d turned around, he would have noticed Chris’ eyes locked onto his rear, clad only in a snug pair of briefs...and Chris’ now-free hand sliding under the sheets. 

Seb and Tom worked together in the kitchen, knocking out breakfast. Tom watched as Seb made coffee, listening attentively to Seb’s cooking advice. The other man took his time - mostly to help ensure that the instructions were received well but also because it gave him an excuse to look down and get an eyeful of Tom’s tightly-muscled body. His morning wood never quite went away, resulting in the front of his shorts sticking out a little...so Tom’s own bulge didn’t go back down to normal either. Occasionally they would have to slide by one another in the kitchen, making no comment as Sebastian’s chubbed up manhood or Tom’s very firm bulge rubbed up against the other man each time.   
Finished, they took the food up top, where Chris was already waiting - standing at the side, his hands on the rail, looking out over the water. Turning, he grinned at the sight of food and coffee, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as he came their way. Tom tried not to look down - the movement of Chris’ arms was causing his junk to jiggle in the loose-fitting shorts. Mentally, he sighed, wondering how he was going to make it a full week with the two studs and no alone time.   
Once they were done with breakfast, Seb took the dishes back down to the kitchen to wash, motioning for Tom to stay up top and relax while he took care of it. Tom closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He opened his mouth to say something about how beautiful the morning looked on the water and stopped, his mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him. Chris was sitting, arms stretched out on the rail to either side, head leaning back against the rail, the very picture of relaxation...including his legs which were spread far apart. The thick muscled thighs pulled at the thin cotton fabric, making it hug every inch of his crotch. Tom stared, nearly drooling, at the thick piece of meat that was clearly visible - the material clung to the length of his large shaft, the ridge of his cockhead prominent. Tom closed his mouth, swallowing, parting again as his tongue darted out to lick his lips hungrily. Panting a little, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, doing math problems in his head in an effort to prevent getting hard. He was relieved when Seb returned, giving him a welcome distraction from the sensual sight of Evans stretched out as if being served up for Tom’s pleasure. 

Seb lifted one arm over his head, grabbing it with his other hand and pulling into a stretch. Looking at Chris, he raised one eyebrow. “Ready?”  
“Yeah, don’t want to get too lazy, even if it’s vacation.” The Romanian actor lifted a bench seat, revealing a storage compartment; pulling out two rolled up mats, he looked over at Tom. “Up for some exercise?”  
“Yeah, sure. The new movie is coming up - need to stay in shape.”  
“”Great.” Seb’s smile grew in approval as he pulled out a third mat and then turned towards the open part of the deck. Setting the mats out in a big triangle, he waved Tom over. The three men stood on their mats, stretching and following Evans’ lead through a series of exercises: sit-ups, push-ups, lunges, squats, planks. Tom just about died when they began doing jumping jacks - since the other two men were free-balling in their pajama shorts, their junk flopped around uninhibited. Tom gritted his teeth through the set, only sheer willpower stopping him from popping a boner in his briefs. The last exercise was a headstand type of push-up, which required working in pairs. Seb and Chris demonstrated - Evans flipped himself up into a headstand and Seb gripped his ankles, holding him upright. Evans began pumping his arms up and down, knocking out thirty of the upside-down pushups. Tom swallowed at the sight of the muscles rippling...and the thick thighs on display, as the shorts had slid down to bunch up at Chris’ groin.   
Flipping back down, Evans breathed heavily, his chest heaving. “Your turn, buddy.” Tom cleared his throat and stepped over towards the other man, following his earlier movement - he was now upside down as well, facing Evans who was standing just inches away with a light hold on Tom’s ankles. Tom glanced up and got an eyeful, able to see right up the leg of Chris’ shorts, a thick meaty cock visible. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to concentrate, making it to twenty push-ups. His arms were throbbing as he made it to twenty-five. Stopping to catch his breath, he let it out sharply when Chris gently patted his thigh. “C’mon, you’re almost there.” He looked up to see a big encouraging smile...and once again, a big tube of flesh staring back at him as well. Whimpering in both pain and pleasure, Tom gritted his teeth and bore through the last five upside-down push-ups. Chris helped him upright, grinning his approval of Tom finishing the set...as well as his appreciation of an up close view of Tom’s lower body as it pumped up and down. His hand patted Tom’s lower back, right at the waistband of his briefs. “Alright, now you spot Seb.”   
Seb flipped upside down as Tom wrapped his fingers around his friend’s ankles, feeling the coarse leg hair. He looked down, asking “Ready?” Seb nodded. Tom continued looking down, watching Seb’s upper body work...and also getting a good view of Seb’s crotch. The cotton fabric had shifted slightly, exposing one of his balls to the sea air. It looked really large and full...Tom found himself getting chubbed up more at the thought of what Seb’s juices might taste like, imagining himself lapping his tongue over the orb over and over again. Before he knew it, the thirty push-ups were knocked out and Seb was standing upright again.   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah - just still getting my, uh, breath from the push-ups. Those are hard!”  
The corner of Seb’s mouth pulled up in a slight grin. The push-ups weren’t the only thing that seemed hard at the moment, if Tom’s pouch was a good indication. “Yeah...but like you said, gotta stay in shape for the movies.” He patted Tom’s chest, fingers trailing just slightly against Tom’s skin as his hand pulled away. “Ocean time!” His grin grew into a giant smile as he bounded away down the steps, back below decks. Chris and Tom looked at each other, chuckling at their friend’s enthusiasm as they followed behind. 

Reaching the cabin, Tom’s steps faltered for a moment. Seb stood near the dresser, his pajama shorts discarded and laying on the bed. As the other two entered the room, he was facing mostly away and slightly bent at the waist, pulling up a pair of speedos. The yellow and blue striped fabric was still wrapped around his thighs, sliding over his bare rear. Reaching into the front to tuck his junk, Seb turned around and placed his hands on his hips. “What do you think?”  
“Looks good - nice choice.” Chris stepped towards the open drawer, sifting through it before finding a swimsuit to wear for the day. He moved aside so that Tom could pick something out. From the corner of his eye, Tom saw Chris’ shorts slide off and hit the ground, his rear and side visible - he wasn’t sure if he was glad or not that Chris’ front side was just out of view. He swallowed, trying to concentrate on the swim suit options while also trying to take in the sight of Evans’ muscled body. A large hand patted his lower back. “Alright Seb, let’s give the boy some privacy. He’s shy.” Tom looked up to see Chris wink at him, teasing the younger man. The hand withdrew - Tom couldn’t tell if it was just his hopeful imagination or if Chris’ fingertips had traced along the waistband of his briefs. 

“I’m not shy.”   
Chris’ grin pulled up at one corner of his mouth before he started laughing. “Okay. You’re not shy.” He pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. “See you topside.” Another wink and the two men headed out the door, leaving Tom alone with the drawer of swimsuits.  
“Ugh. I’m not…” He rummaged through the drawer, finding a couple of items that were his size. He slid on a pair of baby blue striped speedos. Turning to look in the mirror, he saw that they were a little bit of a low-rise, the very top of his trimmed pubes peeking at the waist. “...oy. Nooo.” Shaking his head, he slid them off and put them back in the drawer, reaching for the other speedo he’d set aside. Glancing in the mirror, he turned from side to side, then around. The grey speedos looked good, contrasting with his skin and hugging him nicely but not too tightly, a purple strip at each side framing his hips. “Shy, my ass.” Nodding to himself, Tom closed the dresser drawer and headed back up the steps. 

“Woooooh! The kid grew a pair!” Tom blushed at Seb’s cat call, the pink color deepening to red as he heard Chris exaggerated wolf whistle sounds. He rolled his eyes, unable to help himself from chuckling at the same time. Flipping off Chris didn’t help - he gave his usual response whenever someone gave him the finger on set.   
“Maybe later.” He laughed harder as Tom wrinkled up his nose at him with another roll of the eyes. “Right now...lend a hand?” He held out the tube of sunscreen to Tom, who squeezed out a good-sized blob into his own palm before handing it over to Seb. Evans picked up a bluetooth speaker, fiddling with it as Tom placed his hands at the broad shoulder blades and worked his way down the muscular back. He suppressed a small moan at the feeling of Seb’s hands kneading the sunscreen lotion into Tom’s back.   
Tom was applying the lotion to Chris’ lower back when the other man abruptly turned around. “Hey, Sebastian. What name shows up for this damn thing on the phone?” Tom blinked and swallowed, his vision full of nothing but fur-covered abs and an ample bulge snugly held within the confines of a tight white speedo.  
Seb felt Tom’s body tense up. “It’s..Gembox, I think. Or something like that.”   
“You sure?” Tom waited with his hands held in the air, still covered in lotion, for Evans to turn back around. He tore his eyes away from the visible ridge line of Chris’ cock head against the bright fabric...but without anywhere ‘safe’ to look instead. It was either crotch, abs, or chest dead ahead.   
“Yeah. Gembox. Jellybox…” Seb shrugged, trying to remember the exact name.  
“Ah, found it. Jambox. Thanks!” Clicking the screen, he turned back around. Tom let out his breath, relieved...until he felt Seb’s thumbs slide under the waistband of his speedo, applying the lotion to the first inch or so of skin below so that it wouldn’t burn. As the pair of thumbs reached Tom’s hips...instead of withdrawing, they slid back towards the center and met at the top of his crack before pulling back up.   
“There, all set.” A hand clapped his back. Tom hurriedly finished Chris’ backside, quickly dipping his fingers below the other man’s waistband for ‘proper coverage’ as well.   
“Alright Sebastian, your turn.” Before Seb turned around, he squirted lotion into Chris’ open palm and Tom’s before getting some for himself. As Tom applied the lotion over his own chest and arms, he watched as Seb’s hands roamed over his own body to do the same. Tom turned to the side slightly - between the earlier upclose sight of Chris’ front, the view of Sebastian basically feeling himself up, and the feel of Evans’ hands, he was afraid of chubbing up in front of the other guys. “Last guy in makes lunch!” Slapping Seb on the rear, Evans dashed across the deck and through the open spot in the rail, disappearing out of sight. A splashing sound erupted below as he cannonballed into the ocean water. “You guys coming or what?”   
“Liar - it’s not his turn for lunch anyway.” Grinning, Seb and Tom dove off into the water. 

The trio splashed around, enjoying the sun and the waves. Soon, the spirit of competition emerged. First, it was a series of races as the guys swam laps around the boat, with Evans winning most of the them. That was followed by Seb’s idea of a diving competition. Cannonballs, feet-first, regular head-first...fake judging numbers. “7!” “Ooh...4!” “That’s at least a 9!”  
Tom began putting his gymnastic skills to work, showing off as he did a flip off of the deck before descending head-first to disappear below the water. Chris tried to one up him by spinning while diving, hands straight out at his sides. When it was Seb’s turn, he tried doing a cannonball flip...but didn’t complete the turn in time. A loud smack rang out as his back hit the water.   
“Daaaaamn. Are you okay?” Tom’s eyes were wide with concern when Seb resurfaced.   
“I’m...fine.” The wince and small groan gave away the lie.  
“You sure?” Chris frowned, worried.  
“Yeah. It’s…” Seb’s head turned, working his shoulders around in circles. “...it’ll be sore later but I’m fine.”   
Chris watched his friend’s movements, worried. “Okay, if you say so. It’s nearly lunch anyway - go stretch out while we make lunch.”  
“It’s my turn. Alphabetical order.”  
Tom piped up, cutting off Seb’s attempt to shrug off the pain. “Yeah alphabetical order - Evans, Holland, Stan. So it’s not your turn yet.”   
Seb gave Tom a look, both annoyed and amused...and not really feeling up to arguing the point. “Oh okay, so it’s last name now. Convenient. You win.” His grin undermined his attempt to look irritated.

Climbing up the ladder, Seb was visibly sore from the effort as he stretched out onto the deck lounger. Making their way into the small kitchen, Chris and Tom quickly knocked out making lunch. Tom avoided looking down - now wet, parts of Chris’ white speedo didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. Squeezing by each other in the tight space didn’t help matters either but he avoided getting hard and they were soon heading back out onto the deck.   
“Here, m’lord.” Seb shook his head, flipping off Chris with one hand while taking the plate with his other. “Maybe later, m’lord.” Looking over to Tom, Seb didn’t get much sympathy.   
“He’s *your* friend…” Tom grinned, sitting down to enjoy the sandwich and beer. Tom carried away the empties, dropping them off in the kitchen and returning with another round.   
Chris trotted off to bring back the sunscreen, covering his front side before stretching out to soak up the sun. Tom was running the lotion down his legs when he looked up to see Seb wincing while working the white fluid onto his shoulder.   
“You sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just...ow, a little sore.”  
“Just a little?” Tom raised an eyebrow, which Seb tried to ignore before letting out a small grunt of pain. “Do you want me to get your back?”  
“Actually, that...yeah, if you don’t mind.”   
Tom’s mouth stretched out in a grin. “It’ll be better than watching you grimace over there all afternoon.” His jest resulted in Seb sticking out his tongue, giving in and laying face down on the deck chair. Tom’s hands worked the lotion over Seb’s back, eliciting a groan of pain and appreciation as the fingers worked into the skin of his mid-back. Finishing Seb’s backside, Tom returned his hands to a spot a few inches below Seb’s shoulder blades, kneading the muscle and flesh. “It hurts here?”  
“Yeah. That...helps a little, thanks.”   
“Not a problem.” Tom worked quietly to try and work the kink out of the other man’s back.   
“Actually...mmm, nevemind.”  
“What?”  
“Um. Do you think you could, uh, sit on my back?” Tom’s hands paused, confused. “The weight will help.”  
“Ohh. Are you sure?”  
“I think it...nevermind, that was weird.”   
“No, it makes sense. Hang on…” Before Seb could protest, Tom had swung a leg over the lounger and moved down, resting onto the middle of Seb’s back. “...here?”  
“A little further down?” He felt Tom shift slightly. “There.” Tom’s hands went to work against his shoulder blades, which felt nice. The weight of Tom's smaller body pressed into his back, helping it feel better.   
A few moments passed, Tom’s hands working against his back. “Tom?”  
“Mmhmm?”   
“Do...uh, do you think you could bounce up and down a little?”  
“Bounce…?”  
“Yeah, that’ll hit the muscles there...sorry.”  
“No, that’s fine. Like...like this?” Tom shifted his weight, slightly rising up and down.   
“Actually, a little bit harder?” Tom moved his hands down, resting them against Seb’s shoulder blades as he bounced up and down a little. “Yeah, like that.” A small groan rolled out of Seb’s back as the soreness in his back eased a bit. “You don’t have to stop the backrub though.” Tom caught Seb’s grin, smacking him on the shoulder...before obliging his friend, his fingers returning to work. It wasn’t long before his own crotch filled out a little - between the small sounds Seb was making, the sight of the strong back muscles, and the small riding motion, it was causing some extra blood to flow to Tom’s groin. 

“Aww, look at the cute little bunny rabbit.”  
“Huh?” Tom looked over at Chris. “What rabbit?”  
“You.” He laughed as Tom’s eyebrows knitted together, confused. “You look like a little bunny, hopping up and down on Seb’s back.”  
“Ignore him.”   
“So cute. Hop, hop, hop.” Evans chuckled before reaching for his beer, taking another swallow. Tucking his head against his arms, he went back to relaxing in the sun.   
A few minutes later, Seb made a thumbs-up gesture. “That’s good for now. Thanks man.”  
“You’re welcome.” Tom slid off, making his way back to his lounger.  
“Hey, if you’re handing out backrubs, Captain Chris’ shoulders are sore from all those laps, whooping your butts around the boat earlier.” He chuckled as both Seb and Tom shook their heads.   
“Does your back actually hurt?”  
“Yes, Seb, it does a little. It took a lot to keep winning those races.”

Tom stood there for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he completely believed Chris or if the other man was making some sort of joke...but at the same time, he wasn’t going to turn down the chance to feel up those big back and shoulder muscles.   
“Fine.” Before Chris could respond, Tom was sitting on his back, hands and fingers working into the older man’s flesh.   
“Oh damn...you’re good at this.”  
Tom smiled at the honest compliment. “Thank you.”   
“Like...really good. Ahh… Okay, you can stay on the boat for the whole week. Seb was talking about putting you in the life raft and...ow!” He winced as Tom’s thumb dug under his shoulder blade. “Alright, alright...I’ll behave.” Minutes flew by, Tom kneading Chris’ shoulders and upper back while the other man gave out small moans of appreciation. 

“Think you can lift up for a second?” Tom lifted up and dropped back down, thinking that Chris was asking for a bounce like Seb had. “Oh...no, not the bunny bounce.” Chris chuckled, still amused at the earlier sight. “Just rise up a couple of inches and hold it.” Tom lifted his hips up, confused...and then even more confused as the big man below him shifted to turn over, facing up. “Okay, back down.” Tom slowly lowered back down, pausing and not knowing what Chris wanted. “Sorry, the front of my shoulders is sore too.”  
“Oh…” Tom rested his palms against the meaty curves, rotating his wrists to give them a small massage.   
“You can get harder. You’re not going to break me.” The small pun flew over Tom’s head, distracted as he pressed more firmly into Chris’ upper body. Chris watched, amused, as Tom’s eyes took in the up-close sight of the broad chest and large biceps, unaware that his glances were visible through his sunglasses. Chris let a few minutes go by before speaking again.  
“Think you can do the bunny thing, like you did for Seb?”  
“Uh, yeah. Your back?”  
“Actually, no - you can stay where you are. My chest is sore from all those laps.”   
“Oh… uh, yeah.” Tom rose up and brought his weight back down, landing on Chris’ front side. A few more hops and he looked down at the other man. “Like that?”  
“Yeah - hell, Seb’s right, that does feel good.”   
Feeling not quite so self-conscious, Tom bounced up and down a little harder. His eyes hidden, Chris looked up and down, drinking in the sight of Tom’s form rising and falling on his torso. He resisted the urge to lick his lips, imagining his younger co-star being further down, bouncing up and down on his…  
“Think you can shift up a little?”  
“Hmm?” Tom broke out of his own daydream.   
“A little higher up, right on the chest muscles?” Chris patted an area on his pec just a couple inches away from Tom’s crotch.   
“Ok.” Tom scooted forward an inch. The movement pulled at the fabric of his speedo, making it taut against his mostly-soft cock...and causing Chris to bite the inside of his lip in order to not show any reaction.   
“A little more.”  
Tom looked down. His knees were near Chris’ arms, blocked from moving further up. He had to spread his legs a little bit more so that he was able to move up another inch or so. “There?”  
“Perfect.” Tom began bouncing again, still kneading Chris’ shoulders as he hopped. A hand came up and patted Tom’s back, right above the waistband of his speedo. “Good little bunny…” The corner of Chris’ mouth pulled up in a small grin, which turned into a laugh when Tom responded by sticking his tongue out. The hand stayed, resting on Tom’s lower back as he rose and fell, sliding down slightly as a result of the smaller man’s movements.   
“A little harder...like before?”   
Tom’s up and down movement became more firm. “Like that?”  
“Yeah, that’s...that feels great.” 

Tom closed his eyes, willing his cock to behave. With his legs spread out, he felt more...on display, especially being closer to Evans’ face. He could feel the firmness of the big pec muscles when his rear came down against them. And the hand resting right at the top of his butt wasn’t doing any favors in the lust department.   
Meanwhile, Chris was loving the sight of Tom bouncing on his body, legs spread, wanting more but not wanting to push things...not too much yet. His co-star seemed interested but he wanted to make sure.  
“Harder.” Tom’s movements slowed as he had to work his legs to push up each time. Chris watched the leg muscles work and enjoyed feeling the firm globes of Tom’s ass grind against his chest right before each thrust up.  
“That?”  
Chris looked up and down. Tom’s movements had caused him to slide forward just a little further, making his legs spread just a little bit more and his torso lean back slightly. The outline of Tom’s plumped-up cock was clearly visible against the stretched speedo with no pattern to hide the outline of his shaft as it pushed forward a bit. The more-vigorous bouncing movements also made it harder for Chris to keep his hand flat on the small of Tom’s back, causing it to bump down against the rise of that perky ass. Deciding to push the envelope just a little bit more, Evans allowed his hand to drop down to rest on his abs...which meant it was also resting flat against Tom’s rear. ‘Fuck, I just want to squeeze…’ He stopped the thought in its tracks, afraid that he might not want to stop.   
“You’re doing good, little bunny.”  
“Good? You said it felt ‘great’ earlier.”  
Chris glanced up to see a slightly disappointed pouting look on Tom’s features. He couldn’t tell if the kid was being serious or not. Before he could respond, the next bounce down landed about an inch further away. Whatever witty response Evans was planning evaporated as he felt Tom’s rear come down firmly on the bottom half of his hand. Tom’s butt disappeared and came back down again, trapping three fingers and half of his palm between his abs and that perky rear. And again. And again. The urge to squeeze was nearly irresistible.  
“I’m sorry, you’re doing ‘wonderful’, little bunny. My chest feels a lot better.” He flashed a big warm smile, which was returned with a smile from Tom.  
“Thank you, ‘Captain Chris’.” Chris chuckled as Tom feigned a salute, followed by sticking his hand behind his head with two fingers sticking up, making a pair of bunny ears. Behind his sunglasses, Evans squinted a little bit. He wasn’t sure if Tom’s legs had opened further or not. He stared with confidence inspired by the fact that his sunglasses made it appear as if he was looking further up...and sure enough, Tom’s legs had shifted to open even further. A gap had appeared between the sleek grey fabric and Tom’s toned thighs...a gap that widened a little more...and then a little more. 

Chris had to stop himself from growling. Instead, he reluctantly placed his other hand on Tom’s hip, prompting the younger man to stop bouncing. “Alright, any more and we’ll have to call it CPR instead of a massage. Thank you though - that hit the spot.” The smile on Tom’s face faltered with Chris’ next words. “Your turn.”  
“Huh…?” Tom trailed off, the idea of Chris sitting on his chest seeming strange.   
“Turn around. You did Seb’s back and my back - your turn for a massage.”  
“Ohh...okay.” Tom still sounded unsure as he bent his knees, rising up. Turning around, the touch of Chris’ fingertips on his thighs, just above the knee, hinted for him to move back down. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and squeezed them, turning in and out as Chris began massaging his upper back. Sitting on Chris’ chest, the man’s abs and beefy legs filled his view...and between those thighs, an ample bulge wrapped in white lycra. Between the speedo’s tight fit and the moisture from sweating, parts of the swimsuit were nearly translucent, captivating Tom’s gaze. Was it just his imagination or was the bulge bigger than before?  
The hands slowly worked down to his shoulder blades. Chris licked his lips, admiring the plump butt just inches away. Clearing Tom’s shoulder area, he applied gentle pressure against the middle of his back, prompting Tom to lean forward slightly. The movement had the desired effect - Tom’s butt was more on display, the very top peeking out of the speedo, a strip of skin paler than the rest. Chris kneaded Tom’s back until he was halfway down the ribcage, repeating his slight nudge to get Tom to lean over even more. He felt Tom’s grip shift on the sides of the lounger, getting a better hold in the new position. His rear popped a little more - both pushing out because of his leaned-over position and the back of the speedo sliding down a little more, the top of his crevice juuuuust visible above the waistband. Chris’ mouth watered at the sight.

He wasn’t the only one. Tom’s inclined position had brought him closer down to Chris’ body. His face was just about a foot lower than where he’d started but it put him closer to Evans’ crotch. Responding to the sight and feel of Tom’s backside, it had filled out more - the end of his cockhead was definitely visible now. The little bit of increased pressure had caused parts of the white fabric to become even more see-through. While the head and shaft were outlined perfectly, the tip of the large mushroom shape was clear as day. The sight caused Tom to involuntarily squeeze the muscles of his rear as he quickly imagined some x-rated activities with Chris...and quickly pushed them out of his mind before he got hard. Chris’ hands on his back dug in firmly, pulling a small groan out of the young man.   
“Feel good?”  
“Mmmm….yes.” Tom nodded, not sure if he was mumbling or not. The hands slid down a little more, massaging in the area just below his ribs. A press from the meaty part of Chris’ palm prompted him to lean down further, about half a foot. The shift brought pleasure to both men - Tom because his face was now directly over Chris’ crotch...and Chris because the top of Tom’s bubble butt was definitely showing above the top of the speedo.   
Tom watched, fixated, as the meat between Chris’ legs thickened slightly...and then he nearly swore out loud as a bead of liquid appeared at the end, causing more of the white speedo to become clear, bringing yet more of that meaty head into view. His longing to lean all the way down and lick up Chris’ sweet fluids caused his pulse to strengthen...causing a bit more strain in his speedos, although he was sure it wasn’t obvious to his friend laying down, so he felt a little less cautious. Again, the member seemed to throb just a bit, releasing more of Chris’ fluids...and now about a third of his large thick cock head might as well be out in the open since the speedo was doing a poor job of hiding it. 

Both men seemed to want to test the waters at the same time. Seb watched, his hard cock pushing against the lounger beneath him, as Chris moved his hands down even lower. The stud’s thick thumbs were right at Tom’s tan line on his waist. They pressed into Tom’s muscles and slid up before returning to that line where ‘sorta-tan’ broke into ‘definitely-not-tan’. Instead of pressing up, both thumbs pushed slightly forward...another gentle nudge. Tom leaned forward, another half foot. Curious where this might go, he shifted his body weight subtly as he leaned forward - his hips tilting as he moved, causing his rear end to push out even more.   
Chris swallowed, drooling. There was a clear two inch stripe of English-white booty that had risen above the top of the grey speedo. Taking Tom’s leaning forward as a hint to keep going, his thumbs slid down across the tan line, digging into the white globes of Tom’s ass as he began pushing them back up, appreciating the firm muscles and wondering what they were capable of.   
At the other end of the lounger, Tom stared with his mouth hanging slightly open. After leaning forward and feeling Chris’ hands slide down...the bulge below had definitely gotten even bigger. Having gotten just a little longer and a little thicker, the ample piece of man meat was putting more pressure on the white speedo. If Tom thought that parts of it were becoming see-through before, then those parts might as well not even exist any longer. Two throbs had made the fabric even more damp and now it was like a small window had appeared in the pouch, revealing about half of the big plum-shaped head. Tom swallowed, feeling very...hungry. Chris’ thumbs came down again, this time a little closer together and then pushing up yet again. Without thinking, Tom’s rear flexed eagerly. 

Evans felt the movement under his fingers and fought off the urge to tug the skimpy swimsuit down. Instead, he brought his thumbs closer together on another descent. Their tips were now only about an inch away from Tom’s crack, pulling apart on each slide up and causing Tom’s ass to spread open a little with each rub of the massage. Instead of bringing his thumbs nearer to each other, Evans kept them in place and slowly slid them back down - down over the tan line, down to the speedo...and then just a little further, nudging the waistband down slightly. He felt another flex of Tom’s glutes beneath his digits - and could also feel a hardening lump pressing against the area where Tom’s crotch pressed against his torso. He kept going, transfixed, until he dared not push Tom’s speedo down any further - only the curve of the round butt and a prayer were keeping it from sliding down further, with three inches of ass wer now popping out over the tight grey fabric.   
Tom exhaled a long silent sigh, wishing that Chris would just begin fingering him. With half-glazed eyes he watched as the hefty cock, just a little over a foot away, continued pumping out precum. Between Chris’ juices and the rod filling out a little more, the entire head was now visible. Tom memorized the sight - large, thick, and shaped like a round plum. He wanted so badly to wrap his mouth on it and see how sweet it might taste. The desire sent a shiver down his spine, causing yet another flex of the rear.   
Chris didn’t want to sigh - he wanted to growl and chew on this tasty looking ass just inches away. Feeling it flex, he got cocky and moved his thumbs even closer towards the middle, now just at the edge of Tom’s crevice - if he moved them any closer together, he would be fingering the young stud. He pushed up and out slightly, spreading Tom open a little...and earning another little flex. He closed his eyes, seeking control - he knew his cock was plumped up and leaking...it was only through sheer force of will that he was managing not to get any harder. And he was fighting to keep that control.

Tom watched, nearly whimpering, as the object of his desire pushed yet a little more against the white speedo. Now that he was even closer, he could see the encased shaft throb slightly with Chris’ pulse...and occasionally the throb would be not-so-slight, resulting in the release of more drops of liquid that seeped out of the fabric, breaking and spreading out against the tight swimsuit material. Not just the head but a good half inch of cock was visible - thick, veiny, and so damn tasty looking. Tom swallowed, watching as Chris’ swimsuit continued getting wetter and wetter.   
Chris’ thumbs moved out instead of up on their next swipe. The change spread Tom’s rear even more; on the next move he finally pried it all the way open, able to see deep inside where the two cheeks came together. He repeated the movement, this time relaxing his grip slowly, allowing the meaty haunches to slide back together. The third time… he pulled Tom open even more and held him there, slightly digging in with thumb and fingertips in the pretense of a massage. Just as he was about to relax his grip again, he felt Tom’s ass flex and his cock dug against Chris’ abs, telegraphing his hunger. Pushing with his fingertips, Chris rested his thumbs further in and pulled them apart again, spreading Tom’s crack open as far as it would go. He felt Tom shiver and watched as a bead of sweat trickled down Tom’s spine, slowly making its way down between the two luscious buns. Chris watched as it kept going, down...down...down, until it disappeared out of view. Unconsciously, he slid his right thumb up to the top of Tom’s crevice and pressed against the hot damp flesh, tracing the sweatdrop’s path, down, down, down…  
Tom studied the white-encased rod as it continued throbbing, growing more in the last few seconds than it had in the last several minutes. The meaty head pushed out against the speedo, more of the thick veined shaft on display. His own cock pulsed as he felt Chris’ thumb descend in a straight line down his center, hoping that he’d…  
Chris’ thumb hit the waistband of the speedo, snapping him back to the present. He felt the blood rushing to his crotch. For reasons he later couldn’t even articulate, he decided to end what had started as a massage and somehow drifted into the territory of foreplay. His thumb pulled up again, this time tugging the hem of Tom’s speedo with it, covering the deliciously round rear. “Alright buddy, you’re good.”   
Tom blinked, coming back to reality as well...and curious why Chris had suddenly stopped. He finally remembered that Seb was just a few meters away and suddenly felt modesty creeping back into his senses. “Uhh…” He cleared his throat, thick with lust and spit. “...thank you. That was...great.”  
He looked over his shoulder to see Chris looking back with a strange but warm smile. “You’re welcome...bunny.” 

Tom returned to his lounger, trying to move as quickly as he could but without seeming obvious about it. Seb didn’t give any sign of seeing anything out of the ordinary, not even a small grin, so his friends wouldn’t feel embarrassed. Well, specifically, Tom - he rolled his eyes with amusement behind his sunglasses, knowing that there wasn’t much that would embarrass Chris. He waited for the throbbing in his own speedos to calm down before standing up. Heading to the small fridge, he grabbed another round of beers and brought them over. Setting one down next to Chris earned a thumbs up. Coming around to Tom’s lounger, he stood and held out the can...knowing that the angle would put his plumped-up bulge right in Tom’s line of vision. “Thirsty?”  
“Crikes, yes. Thank you.” Tom managed a smile as he took the beer. With a small grin, Seb returned to his chair, laying out face up this time. Without looking over, he could feel Tom’s eyes raking down his body. 

Tom pulled his eyes away from Seb’s groin. Was it bigger than before? ‘Damn. A whole week. With these two. Kill me…’ He sighed, taking a long pull from the beer, closing his eyes as he swallowed.   
After lounging out some more, it was time to make dinner...this time it was Tom and Chris’ turn. Once again, Tom enjoyed the casual rubbing against one another as they had to slide by in the confined space of the small kitchen. To his surprise, Chris was behaved...he was hoping for a little bit of follow-up to the massage action earlier that afternoon.  
Evans made sure to be on good behavior while making dinner - he didn’t want to get carried away like earlier and definitely didn’t want to burn their food, with the nearest grocery store being a day’s trip back and forth to land. The corner of his mouth turned up in a cheeky grin on the way to the kitchen as he tugged down his speedo...just enough that half of the closely-trimmed hairs around his crotch were on display. It took a lot to resist laughing as he caught Tom sneaking a lot of peeks while they were preparing the meal. Based on the reaction in the pouch of Tom’s own speedos, the torture was working.   
“Hey buddy, do you mind taking the tray of food up? I’ll get the wine and be up in a minute.”  
“Not a problem.” Tom gripped both handles tightly and headed out of the kitchen. Chris stood, listening to Tom’s feet treading on the steps. Once he was sure Tom was back on the top deck, Evans slid out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Passing the bedroom cabin, he made it to the end of the hallway and found what he was looking for - the thermostat. With a sly grin, he turned it off...then thought about it for a second and turned it back on, flipping the switch over to the heat setting.   
Soon he was back up top, a bottle of wine in hand with some plastic glasses. The guys enjoyed their meal and each other’s company, relaxing and cracking jokes at one another’s expense. As Seb began to gather the plates, Chris stopped him, flashing a big friendly grin. “I’ll get it.” Seb’s eyes squinted a little, wondering what prank or game his friend had going on but shrugged - if someone else wanted to do the dishes, so be it.   
“Alright. I’ll hit the shower then. Tom, you get it first tomorrow.” He made his way down the steps and was on his way to the cabin before hearing Evans make a quiet hissing noise. Turning, he saw the other man jerk his head, silently asking him to come closer.   
“Hey, the thermostat is on heat.”  
“Wha-?” He stopped, lowering his voice as Evans shushed him. “Why is the thermostat on heat?”  
“Because it’s ‘broken’.”  
“Since when?”  
Chris rolled his eyes. “It’s ‘brooooken’ - I put it on heat. On your way to the shower, just flip it to off - the heat that’s already in the room should be enough.”  
“For what?”  
“Oh my god, man. To say that it’s broken.” He bobbed his head, punctuating each small statement. “Because if it’s broken...then it gets hot in the room...and if it’s really really warm in the bedroom when we’re trying to sleep…” He stopped, raising his eyebrows.  
“Ohhh….Hawaii.”  
“Exactly - Hawaii.” Both men grinned, memories of that trip coming back.   
“Off. Got it.” Seb winked and turned to head down the hallway. Chris made quick work of the dishes, returning back to the deck with another bottle of wine. Knocking out half the bottle, the guys corked it and stowed it away before heading back downstairs. Dropping off the glasses, Chris made his way to the cabin. In the light, he noticed a distinct color difference between Tom’s back and his swimsuit.   
“Damn, kid. You got some sun by the looks of it.”  
“Hmm?” Tom turned his head, trying to peer over his shoulder. He gave a little grunt of discomfort when Evans’ finger pressed against his shoulder blade, the skin tingling a little to the touch. “Damn.”  
“Well, just put on some extra sunblock tomorrow, spend a little time in the shade. We’ve still got a few days ahead of us and you’ll want to be able to enjoy them.”

“Sunburn?” They looked up to see Seb stepping out of the bathroom, a towel draped low around his waist.  
“Yeah, squirt here got a little color.”  
“I’m not a kid.”  
“That’s my nickname for him - stick to your own.”  
Chris looked back and forth between the pair, grinning. “Oh...I’m sorry. The twenty-two year-old bunny who whines like a kid got a little colo...ow!” All three men laughed as Tom swatted at Chris, nailing him right in the stomach. “Alright, just for that, I’m not telling you where the aloe gel is. Or a bedtime story.” Chris winked and headed into the bathroom. He was only half out of sight as he began peeling off the speedo. Tom glanced away, thankful that Seb hadn’t caught him looking, busy reaching under the pillow for his pajama shorts. Swallowing, Tom had nowhere to go as the towel hit the floor and Seb pulled on the shorts.   
“Here, let me take a look.” Tom stepped over and turned around. He felt a finger press gently against various parts of his back. “Well, the good news is that it looks like it’s just a little pink. Should fade by morning. And it’s just your back, not your legs or anywhere else. You’ll be fine.” The winter soldier gave Tom a big reassuring smile. “And I’ll find the aloe gel...but I’m not very good at bedtime stories.” The wink ending the sentence was friendly...but it still sent small butterflies roaming around Tom’s stomach.   
“Thanks. I’ll, uh...just wait for you to fall asleep and talk in your sleep.” His awkward smile grew into a sheepish grin and then a laugh as Seb turned, making a face. Hearing the sound of the shower turn off, he looked over at the bathroom. “I’ll just, uh...shower and then put the gel on.”  
Seb nodded slowly. “That’s usually a good order of doing it. Otherwise you’d just wash the gel off.” He chuckled, sensing nervousness from his friend. Nodding towards the shower, he tapped Tom on the hip. “Go shower.” Another wink sent a little shiver down Tom’s spine, right down to his toes.   
Tom got into the shower stall before removing his speedo, dropping it onto the bathroom floor. The water hit his chest as he stood there, shaking his head. “Smooth...real smooth” he muttered to himself. 

“You okay in there, kid? I’m sorry...the 22 year-old?” Tom’s attention jerked over to the clear shower curtain, noticing that Chris had re-entered the room to brush his teeth.  
“Er, yeah. Just...uhh...figuring out which book to read next.”  
“Okay.” The sound of gentle scrubbing could be heard over the shower. Chris’ words came out muffled, his mouth full of toothpaste. “Just make sure that’s the only sounds we hear coming out of that shower stall.”  
“Oh my god!” Chris spat into the sink, laughing loudly at Tom’s embarrassment. “I’m not…”  
The shower curtain pulled to the side a few inches, the gap filled with Chris’ face. His blue eyes twinkled with both amusement and kindness. “I’m just giving you a hard time. Besides...there’s not enough hot water to last long enough for...that. Unless you’re a quick shot.” His teeth reappeared as he grinned again, disappearing as he closed the shower curtain.  
“What? Wait, no, I’m not a…” Tom ended the sentence with an irritated growl, which was drowned out by the sound of Chris’ laughter. Glaring to his left, Tom’s expression softened as he made out Evans’ nude form through the shower curtain. ‘Oh my god.’ Tom looked away, turning the cold water dial up higher to thwart his manhood from swelling.   
Soaping up and rinsing, he turned the water off and pulled the towel inside the shower curtain, before realizing there wasn’t much point at modesty since it was see-through. Teeth brushed, he moved back to the cabin and found Chris stretched out in bed reading a book, the thin pajama shorts conforming to every curve of his lower body. Seb was digging through a bag - pulling out a green bottle, he zipped the bag closed and looked over at Tom. “Ready?”  
Tom looked down at himself, wrapped in just the towel. “Um...hang on.” He grabbed a pair of briefs out of his dresser drawer and ducked back into the bathroom. Tugging them on, he dried off his hair some more, returned the towel to its hook, and popped back into the bedroom. Seb stood, pointing at the bed with an open hand. “I can…”  
“You can reach the middle of your back?” Seb grinned and rose one eyebrow in a question.  
“Yeah, guess not.” Giving in, Tom crawled over the foot of the bed, laying face down. He quickly realized the mistake in this position - to his left, Chris’ beefy chest and arms filled half of his view. ‘Well, at least I’m face down,’ he thought. He heard a squirting sound, followed by a cool sensation on each shoulder blade. Seb’s fingers moved in circles, spreading the gel around until the top third of Tom’ back was covered in a thin layer of gel, all the way up to the base of his neck.  
“How’s that feel?”  
“Mmmm….nice.” Tom’s eyes were closed, the skin on his back feeling less tight and itchy. More of the gel splattered onto him, this time into the middle of his back. Seb’s fingers roamed around again, covering Tom’s midsection. He sucked in a small breath of air as he felt the cold liquid hit his lower back - it felt both soothing and sensual. Seb noticed Tom’s toes curl and smiled a little, out of view.   
“Okay, let’s see how...wow, you definitely got some sun.” He’d gently peeled down the waistband of Tom’s briefs a few inches. What had been a pale white strip now had color - a shade of pink slightly darker than the skin on Tom’s back. “Doesn’t see much daylight, huh?”  
Whatever response Tom had in mind died in his throat as more aloe gel landed on his upper rear. Seb’s fingertips worked outward in small circles over his lower back, moving from his spine out to his hips. They returned to the center, pressing down right where Tom’s back curved back up and out to form the top of his ass. The thick fingers moved out in long slow strokes, doubling back to ensure that the pink stripe of skin was adequately covered so that it could heal. Tom held back a groan as Seb’s digits slid along the crack of his ass, resisting the urge to push his hips up. He gave a sigh of contented relief when his briefs were pulled back into place and a palm gently patted his hip. “Alright, you’re good. Lay still for a few minutes while the gel dries.”   
“Mmm...thank you.” Eyes closed, Tom relaxed as he listened to Seb return the gel to his bag, before stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“You’re in my spot.” A fingertip brushed back and forth on the sole of his bare foot, causing Tom to jerk his leg and let out a short giggle. “Someone’s ticklish?”   
Climbing up onto hands and knees, Tom crawled towards the head of the bed, peeling back the sheets and sliding in. “No.” He looked up with a blank face, trying to maintain the lie.  
Seb followed, pulling the sheet up to his chest. “Sure.” He held one finger up in the air and wiggled it, watching as Tom’s shoulders shifted away for a moment before realizing that the other man was joking. “What’s up with the temperature?” Seb looked over at Chris, acting out his bearded friend’s charade.   
“Man, I don’t know. That’s why I’m sitting on top of the sheets instead of under them.” Chris watched as Seb sat there, staring at him, blinking slowly. “What?”  
“Did you think to check the thermostat?”  
“I...actually, no, now that you mention it, I didn’t.” Chris grinned, closing his eyes as if scolding himself. “I just figured I was still warm from the sun all day. Or you know, just naturally hot.” His last comment got the eye roll response from Seb that he enjoyed so much. He paused, thinking that there was actually a different situation where Seb rolled his eyes that he enjoyed even more. The thought scampered through his mind, causing him to grin wickedly.. “But yes, Mister One-Arm, I will go check the thermostat.”  
Seb watched as Chris slid himself down towards the foot of the bed, trapped against the wall by his two friends. “I only have one arm in the movies. Look…” He held both arms out in the air. “Two perfectly good arms.”  
“You sure about that?” Chris picked up his phone, turning on its flashlight as if he were actually going to check out the air conditioner’s wiring. He saw Seb’s face scrunch up in confusion.  
“Yes…?” He twisted his arms over and back again, looking at them for flaws.  
Chris waited until he left the room before finishing his joke. A disembodied voice came through the doorway as he made his way down the hallway. “I dunno - one looked bigger than the other. You left-handed?” Tom and Seb looked at each other and then rolled their eyes at the same time. Tom made a point of looking at one arm and then the other...and then back again.  
“They’re the same size, squirt. He’s bad enough - don’t need you to start too.” He elbowed Tom, pushing the smaller man over, both of them laughing. 

Evans returned, his muscular frame filling the doorway. The warm temperature had caused a light sheen of sweat to form on his body, highlighting the grooves and bulges of his muscles...and it made the thin cotton material of his pajama shorts cling to his legs like a mold. Tom fought to keep his eyes up. “Okay, so I can’t see anything wrong with it. It’s just putting out warm air instead of cold even though it’s set low. So I just turned it off.”  
“Is that going to help?”  
Chris looked at Seb, cocking his head. “I don’t know - which would you prefer: warm air or no air?”  
“Cold air.”   
“How about you go take a look at it then?”  
“Man, you know that gadgets and me are not friends If you can’t figure it out…” Seb finished with a shrug.   
“I’ll take another look in the morning. Right now I’m too tired to really work on it and not sure how long it’ll take.” Chris scooted back up the bed, lifting the sheets and sliding under; reaching up, he turned off the overhead light. “Nite guys.”

Five minutes later, he flipped the light back on. “You okay, Seb?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You sure? You’re huffing and rolling around and making a lot of noise over there.”  
“I...I just can’t get comfortable.” Tom looked to his left, noting that Seb was covered in a thin layer of sweat as well. Hell, he was too. The cabin was really really warm.  
“Should we sleep up top?” Both Seb and Chris looked at him like he’d suggested swimming back to shore, responding at the same time.  
“No.”  
“Uh uh.”  
Seb took a deep breath and let it out, pursing out his lips, deep in thought.  
“I feel gross.” Seb and Tom looked to their right. “And all...confined.” Evans looked up and looked Seb straight in the eyes. “Hawaii.”  
“Umm….” Seb murmured, as if he was unsure. “I don’t know that it’s *that* bad.”  
“Dude, my balls are sweating.”  
“I mean...it’s a free country. Mr. Sweat Sack.”   
“Shut the fuck up. And it’s Captain Sweat Sack, now that we’re on a boat.”  
“Okay, ‘Captain.’ Can’t be that much sweat anyway - it’s a tiny pair.”  
A heavy arm landed on Tom’s chest as Chris smacked Seb’s chest. “Hey - my balls are nice and normal. Average is better than trying to smuggle a pair of tennis balls in my underwear. Ow!”  
Another heavy arm came across Tom’s torso, this time smacking the guy on his right. “They’re not the size of tennis balls. You’re so...ugh.”  
Tom looked back and forth between the two, as if watching a tennis match and afraid of getting squashed. Looking back at Chris, his eyes grew large with surprise as he saw the tall stud put both hands under the sheets and squirm around. When they reappeared, they were holding his pajama shorts up in the air...and they did look a bit damp. “Ugh.” Tossing the shorts to the other side of the room, Evans settled back down into the bed, letting out a contented sigh. Under the sheets, it was apparent that he’d cocked one leg out at an angle, allowing his sweaty balls to air out. “Ahhh… Hawaii.”  
Tom sat there, blinking, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was laying in bed with a naked Chris Evans. A situation that he’d jerked off to plenty of times and knew a lot of people would love to be in.   
Opening his mouth to say something, he stopped and looked over as he heard rustling from his left. Now Seb had both of *his* hands under the sheets and was wriggling around...and just like Chris, came back up with his shorts which joined their brethren on the floor. Settling back down, Seb closed his eyes and let out a long exhale, a satisfied smile on his face. “Okay, you’re right. Hawaii.” 

Tom looked left and right. Chris Evans to one side, large muscles covered in close-cropped fur matted against his body with a thin layer of sweat...a glistening happy trail disappearing beneath the sheet, which had been pushed down to cool off, all the way down to just a few inches above his groin. Sebastian Stan on the other side, smooth muscles shining in the lamp light, the large and dark perky nipples rising and falling with his breath...the deep v-shaped line extending from his hips and going down, down, under the cover which bumped up over an ample bulge. “Uh...guys...what’s ‘Hawaii’?”

“It’s an island in the Pacific.” Evans responded, eyes still closed. Tom took advantage of that to flick his eyes up and down the stud’s body.   
“Ugh...it’s too late for bad jokes.” Opening up one eye, Seb looked over at Tom. “Guess you’re getting a bedtime story after all. We were doing the press tour for ‘Winter Soldier’ and they booked us in this resort for a few nights, the two of us sharing a room. Night one, everything was fine. Second night...air conditioning goes out. On a tropical island. In early summer. You can guess how nice that was.”  
“Ehhh...not nice?” Tom blinked, making sure to keep his eyes up towards Seb’s face. The other man lifted himself up, bending his right arm at the elbow to prop himself up. The movement caused the sheet to shift; Tom wanted so badly to look down but maintained eye contact.   
“So...we didn’t realize until like 10pm. It’s humid. It’s warm. It’s sticky and nasty.” He smirked, remembering the evening and how sticky it actually got. “Chris calls the front desk but there weren’t any more rooms. And 10 o’clock is pretty late to move to another hotel or whatever. So we wound up tossing the shorts and sleeping under just the one sheet.” He shrugged. “And it worked.” He tilted his head forward slightly, looking straight into Tom’s eyes, a serious but friendly expression on his face. “Take it from the old guys with experience, squirt. Keep those on…” he nodded downward. “...and you’re just going to feel miserable and gross. You’ll feel a little self-conscious at first but it’ll be better than having them on...and once you’re asleep you won’t care. And maybe bozo over there will be able to fix the thermostat tomorrow morning.”   
Seb lowered his shoulders back down to the mattress, closing his eyes again. The corner of his mouth curled up in an amused grin. “Plus, if your balls start to smell….we’re kicking you out of the bed.” The trio shared a laugh, which relaxed Tom a little - as much as the idea of sleeping naked between these two hunks *could* be relaxed.  
“Okay.” Taking a breath, Tom pushed his hands under the sheet and tugged down, bending his knees as he slid the briefs down his legs. Kicking them off, he nudged them up with his foot until he was able to reach them with his fingers, pulling them out and tossing the black cloth over near the other discarded clothing on the floor. Glancing down, he noticed that the sheet had moved as a result, the very top of both men’s pubic hair visible. ‘Oh my god,’ he thought, realizing there was no way he’d be able to sleep on his back and risk pitching a tent. As Tom turned onto his left side, Seb opened his bright blue eyes, the close proximity causing a little jolt of electricity to shoot down to Tom’s crotch. “Hawaii.” He shrugged with a weak smile.   
Seb returned the smile, reaching over to ruffle Tom’s hair. “Good choice on turning left. He snores.”  
“I do not.”  
Tom chuckled at the deep voice that rumbled over his shoulder.  
“You do too,” He and Seb responded at the same time, pulling another laugh from the pair.   
“Whatever. Good night, knuckleheads.”  
“Good night, bozo.” Seb glanced back at Tom with a grin and a wink. “Good night, squirt.”   
Tom yawned, realizing how tired he was. “Good night guys.”

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. This chapter was supposed to be “shorter and come out sooner”. It turned out to be longer...and work got intense, which made writing difficult. Should be on a roll from here on out. This will likely be the longest story arc yet, so really don’t want to have too much of a delay between each chapter. *fingers crossed*  
> If you enjoyed the story, have feedback, or want to share ideas, it would be great to hear from you. red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com   
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire


	3. Just a Dream and the Wind to Carry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Chris, and Seb continue relaxing on the boat. Sexual tension continues to rise - and Tom discovers that talking isn't the only thing that Seb does in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Holland Far From Bone - “Bunny on a Boat”  
Chapter 10 - Just a Dream and the Wind to Carry Me  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author’s Note: This story takes place in June 2018, after the Avengers: Infinity War premiere.  
Shoutouts to Dan D, Mdawg225, and drillpscyhe for advocating that the boat story come next. breakingthrough for asking for a Tom + Sebastian story. Edger_Allen_hoe for inspiring more flirtation between Seb and Tom...curious to see where that might lead. Pmc4gy for providing support and feedback.

~ DAY THREE ~

Tom blinked, his mind hazy with sleep as he woke up. The room was still dark, illuminated only by some moonlight beaming through the porthole window. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he soaked in the sight of Chris Evans’ bare chest, the large fur-covered pecs rising and falling, his breathing punctuated by a mild snore. Tom’s smiled, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as his gaze wandered down, following the trail of hair down to where it disappeared under the sheet, pushed down so tantalizingly low on the nude form. 

The hunky vision distracted him from a weight pressing against his arm; it slowly dawned on him that Sebastian Stan’s arm was curled up and over Tom’s torso, the front of his muscled body pressed against Tom’s backside. Tom gulped, his pulse rising as blood surged down to his groin, his manhood instantly hardening. A small trickle of sweat rolled down his lower back, a combination of Seb’s proximity and the heat in the room due to the boat’s malfunctioning air conditioning system. It was one of the the few places on his body that a bead of sweat *could* journey, since the rest of Seb’s body was making contact up and down Tom’s naked backside. Naked...he swallowed again, remembering that the trio had shucked their clothing due to the heat in the room. That meant...Tom’s eyebrow twitched with curiosity as he nudged his rear-end backward ever so slightly, noting the weighty mass of man flesh nestled against his bum. It didn’t feel hard...but it didn’t feel soft either.

“Mmm...s’ goo…” Seb muttered lightly in his sleep, his shifting weight causing their two bodies to come into even closer contact. Tom let out a long breath, shuddering a little as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. Seb...naked...pressed up against him. His already-hard cock throbbed with delight. “So good…” Seb murmured again, appearing to be lost in dreamtime slumber. Unable to ignore the temptation from the meat pressed against his hind cheek, Tom flexed his glute, getting a sense for the tube of man-flesh. He repeated the motion, then again...and again, unable to help himself. Seb muttered something that he couldn’t quite make out - but between whatever dream his friend was having and the feeling of Tom’s flexing rear, the hose began turning into a rod, stiffening and lengthening until it seemed to be nearly at full mast, throbbing against Tom’s rear, bringing a hungry sigh rattling out of his throat. He continued the flexing motions, slower now, trying to get a sense for Seb’s length and girth. He felt it throb again, the tip pushing up further against Tom’s cheek, aided by a wet patch that had been created by Seb’s leaking knob. No longer encumbered by being wedged against Tom’s firm haunches, the hard shaft continued to get longer and harder until it finally finished growing to its full length against Tom’s backside. 

Against his better instincts, Tom continued kneading the hardened meat, flexing his rear against the rigid pole, mischief and lust taking hold. Tom’s eyes got large as he felt the hard cock slide upward, rising over the curve of one of Tom’s cheeks before falling into the crack of his ass, the meat now wedged between Tom’s buns. It took everything he had not to moan, the suppressed urge sending a shudder down his spine.   
“Mmm, baby...feels grea…” Seb’s words trailed off in a breathy whisper, the warm air escaping from his mouth rolling over the back of Tom’s neck. The hard rod throbbed again. “...so great. Mmmm.”   
Tom squeezed his eyes shut, eyebrows knitting in tortured lust as he felt the hard member throb, entrenched firmly into his crevice. A million fantasies flashed through his mind. ‘I shouldn’t…’ The thought was cut off as the cock jerked again, pushing against his body. Instinctively, Tom flexed both glutes, squeezing the rod with his ass cheeks. And then again. And again.   
“Yeah...fuck baby, that’s it…” Seb’s whispered utterances blasted hot air into Tom’s scalp. “...that’s it...”   
Eager to help Seb’s dream along, Tom pressed his knees together, causing his legs to spread slightly - just enough for Seb’s manhood to bury itself further and deeper in between his hindquarters. Like a gloved hand, Tom’s ass went to work, slowly squeezing and gently milking Seb’s dick. The thick hose continued pulsing, leaving an increasing amount of precum to wettening Tom’s cheeks. 

“Ohh...that’s it, work it baby.” Seb sighed again in his sleep, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Tom’s chest. It was all the encouragement Tom needed as his hips began to shift - no longer just flexing his ass, he began tilting his hips, grinding up and down the length of Seb’s pole. “Yeah, work it, work that cock. Oh da…” Seb’s words tapered off again as his sleep appeared to deepen. Soft murmurs continued rolling out of his throat as Tom’s hips worked back and forth, the warm air escaping his lips and brushing the hairs along the back of Tom’s neck. Seb’s hips began moving as well, his manhood sliding along Tom’s crack - the smaller man bit his lip, stifling a moan. “That feel good?” Tom nearly whimpered as Seb’s rod pushed firmly up in between his cheeks, the head grazing over his entrance. He squeezed his ass hard, clenching it around the cock has it pulled back, earning a small moan from his friend. He relaxed his body as the hard member thrust forward again. “So good...” Tom gripped the shaft with his rear, his toes curling each time it thrust and throbbed. 

“Come closer, babe…” Tom’s eyes bugged out as Seb’s palm pulled on his chest, bringing their bodies even closer together. Any possible gap between their bodies disappeared, from where Seb’s chest met Tom’s shoulder blades down to their thighs rubbing against one another. “That’s better.” Seb continued pumping his hips in his sleep, the sensations of his body trickling down into the dreamworld. Between the heat-induced sweat covering their bodies and the steady flow of Seb’s juices, Tom’s ass was wet enough to allow his rod to easily glide up and down between the firm cheeks. “So much better…” Tom’s mouth hung open, panting as Seb’s thick head kept sliding over his hole. His hand gently closed over the back of Seb’s paw which clungly lightly against Tom’s chest. 

Sweat and precum continued pouring from their bodies, until Tom’s ass was nearly as slick as if it’d been drenched in lube. Seb’s tool pushed back and forth, causing a hungry heat to spread through Tom’s body. “Open up ‘iubi’…” The hard tool nudged against Tom’s hole. “...let me in.” His eyebrows furrowed down, his lips pressed together. He wanted to obey Seb’s words so badly but his friend was asleep and he felt like that was crossing a bridge too far - he’d already crossed more lines than he should have anyway. Instead, he continued his clench-and-relax movements, squeezing Seb’s throbbing dick. “Oh fuck, yeah…” He swore he could feel Seb’s lips against the base of his neck.   
“...arder?” The rod thrust up, slicing through Tom’s cheeks. “You want it harder?” Tom gasped as Seb began pumping his hips more firmly.   
‘Oh god oh god oh god…’ Tom lost coherent thought, his mind imagining Seb assaulting his rear. As much as he wanted it, he kept his ass clenched, trying to stop the back and forth movement of the hard dick. His efforts were unsuccessful, his wet ass allowing Seb to easily keep humping against him, seeking to bury itself into the twink’s tight rear.   
“S’ nice…” Tom panted, trying to think of how to unwind the situation he’d caught himself in. “So tight.” Trying something different, Tom relaxed his body. Maybe if he wasn’t gripping Seb’s tool, the other man would taper off. “Oh fuck yeah, loosen up…” Seb’s thrusting slowed down but now each thrust of his hips moved with more power. “...yeah...open up and take me in babe…” 

Tom realized the mistake he’d made as Seb’s cockhead pushed, now wedged right against the knotted flesh of Tom’s entrance. The sleeping man’s words were unintelligible but his intention unmistakable as the knob ground against Tom’s hole. Clenching tight prevented easy entrance but also caused Seb’s cock to stay parked where it was, every shift of his hips threatening to drive his cock forward. Tom panicked as he realized that a combination of sweat and precum had left his ass and Seb’s rod both very very slick. No matter how hard he squeezed, his ass was about to get plowed as his hole slowly gave way to the mounting pressure against it. He could feel his body being opened by the tip of Seb’s tool, the head threatening to push inside. Seconds away from being impaled, he reached backward and used his fingertips to gingerly ease Seb’s meat to the side. He moved slowly, removing it from his crack before quickly pushing back, jamming the hard man-meat between his right ass cheek and Seb’s groin. The other man’s thrusts and murmurings began quieting down - without the stimulation of Tom’s ass crack, he began sinking back into a deeper sleep.  
Tom lay still, his heavy breathing slowly reducing back down to normal. His heartbeat continued to drum in his ears, the weighty still-hard cock jutting against his rear causing his toes to curl as he imagined what nearly-was. A few more minutes passed until Seb’s body quieted down completely. Still pressed firmly together, Tom could feel the deep breath of sleep hitting against his neck, causing him to stay awake a little while longer. His own cock throbbed painfully in urgent need, desire and adrenaline slowly ebbing out of his system. Eventually Tom nodded off, re-entering the world of sleep, his cock staying awake as his dreams were filled with different scenarios with Seb...Tom being lustfully defile being the only constant between the slumbered visions. 

~ ~ ~ ~

When Tom’s eyes re-opened, they darted around quickly, getting a sense of his bearings. Seb’s arm was missing...and once again he was flung over a big wide chest. But this one was smooth instead of hairy, without a tattoo in sight. A slight movement caught his attention and Tom immediately regretted looking down. The sheets were pushed down low on Seb’s waist but at the same time were rising up high, barely concealing a raging case of morning wood. Tom swallowed, both with hunger and trying to figure out how to respond.  
“Well good-morning, sleeping beauty.” The deep voice, filled with humor, came from behind. Tom rolled and looked over his shoulder. Well, as far as he could roll - Seb’s right arm was settled along his back, the other holding up his phone to scroll through the day’s news. “Oh no, don’t try to come over here now - I’m already jealous. My cuddle buddy left me.”   
“Oh my god. Drama llama.” Tom turned back to his left, looking up to find Seb rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly, a small grin pulling up the corner of his mouth. A couple days’ worth of stubble had grown on his cheeks, making him even more handsome in Tom’s eyes. Admiring the stud reminded the lad that he had a vicious case of morning wood of his own. The night’s vivacious activities sprang back into his mind, pulling a deep blush to his cheeks. He dropped his cheek down to Seb’s chest, trying to keep his reddened face out of sight and avoid any ribbing. “It was probably the snoring.”

A pillow struck Seb’s face, his phone landing down on his flat stomach. Beyond, Tom saw the rigid manhood jostle under the sheet, threatening to pop out into view. Slightly damp with sweat and humidity, it clung to Seb’s form - between that and the glistening sight of Seb’s muscles and the musky manly scent filling his senses, Tom swallowed hungrily. “Whatever. Your chatter-box ass probably called him over in your sleep. ‘Tom...Tom...come over here’.” Tom swallowed again, this time nervously, remembering Seb’s words last night which were definitely not that tame.   
‘Fuck, how am I going to get out of bed?’ he thought, failing to will his cock to behave. He watched as Seb picked up his phone and casually began scrolling again, his right arm returning to Tom’s back. The movement pulled Tom slightly closer...enough that his hard meat came into contact with the firm muscles of Seb’s thigh. His body went just as stiff as his cock - however, Seb didn’t give any indication of noticing the developments under the sheets and slowly, Tom’s body relaxed...well, all but seven inches of it.

The sound of rustling filled the space behind, followed by a deep long yawn. “Alright...ahhhhhhh...I’m going to go make some coffee. See you guys up top in a bit.” Tom drank in the sight of Chris’ bare backside as he climbed off of the bed. The stud reached down and retrieved his shorts, pulling them up his hairy thick legs as he made his way across the bedroom. Exiting, he disappeared from view, his footsteps padding down the hallway.  
Seb and Tom lay in silence for a while, quietly enjoying each other’s company. Seb began reading some of the news stories out to Tom, the ones that seemed more interesting. Tom lay there, peacefully content to listen to Seb’s voice, feeling his chest rumble and vibrate against his cheek...and drink in the sight of the abs glistening in the sun, the sheet still poking up. 

“I should probably go help him with breakfast.” Tom regretted the words the second he said them - he couldn’t stay in bed all day, but he suddenly realized the dilemma of getting up with a raging case of morning wood.   
“Alright. I’ll be there in a little while.” Seb pulled the sheet up to just under his chest, lifting it slightly. “There ya go.” Tom began moving without thinking, turning his body to climb over Seb to get out of bed. He managed to swing his leg up and over, safely avoiding contact with Seb’s body. Just as he was about to lift his left knee and finish exiting the bed, he heard Seb’s voice.  
“Oh - Tom?” He stopped, one knee on either side of Seb’s body. Tom blinked, trying to avoid associating the position with...other things. ‘Last night’ kinds of things.   
“Uh...yeah, Seb?” Seb’s bright blue eyes peered over the top of the phone.  
“Do you think you could bring me some aspirin? Not sure I slept too well last night - I’ve got a little headache.”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Tom smiled awkwardly, feeling tension ebb out of his body. He began shifting his weight to the edge of the bed again. His left knee rose up about an inch...  
“Oh...and Tom?”  
Tom’s attention turned back towards his friend’s face. His knee dropped back down to the mattress...and his hard dick bumped against something firm below. Very firm...and familiar after the previous evening. Seb gave no reaction - Tom swallowed hard, trying to ignore the feeling of Seb’s hard shaft throbbing against his own. “Some water too? Please?” Seb smiled broadly, the picture of innocence.   
“Uh...yeah. Water. That makes...sense. With the aspirin. Be right back.” Again, his knee rose up, this time moving a couple of inches over Seb’s body, towards the edge of the bed.  
“Oh! Wait.” Seb’s left hand met Tom’s right hip, gently nudging him back to center. Tom’s knee sank back down into the mattress - this time their cocks were pressed against one another. Tom blinked, his toes involuntarily curling as he stared into those brilliant blue eyes, lost for a moment. His eyebrows rose up questioningly, his mouth unable to make words at the moment. “Make sure it’s not the night-time stuff.” Seb’s smile grew even wider. Tom wanted to lean forward and run his tongue around and around Seb’s lips. “Last thing I need is to fall asleep while swimming.”  
A small breath rolled out from between Tom’s lips. “Not the night time stuff. Got it.” He leaned to the right...and then caught himself this time. His pause caused Seb to look back up from the phone, one eyebrow cocked up. Tom tried to think of some reason, any reason, to stay here, straddling Seb’s body, the delicious feel of his manhood pulsing against Tom’s own. “Do you, uh…” He cleared his throat slightly. “Do you want ice in the water?”  
Seb’s eyes sparkled with amusement, although Tom was too focused on developments below the waist to really notice. “Nope, plain old water is fine. Well, not old water.” He laughed, his body shaking as a result...causing his rod to bounce against Tom’s. The younger man felt jolts of lust shoot down his spine. “Just plain water.”   
“Okay.” Tom shifted his weight again to his right...and then back to his left, his own body still atop Seb’s own. Seb kept his eyes on the phone, somehow masking the need to chuckle at Tom’s nervously fumbling attempt at flirting. “Seb?”  
“Mmhmm?”   
“Is there anything else that you want? While I’m, uh...up?” Tom flexed his cock, causing it to jerk in the air, the rigid pole sliding up along Seb’s and then back down.  
Seb’s eyes looked up, gazing into Tom’s warm honey-brown eyes. As much as he wanted to pin his friend down and ravish him, he restrained himself. “Uh, no, I’m good. Just the aspirin and water.”  
Tom stayed where he was, reluctant to move. “Daytime stuff….no water.”  
Seb’s hand rose again, ruffling Tom’s hair, relaxing the sexual tension between the two. “You got it, squirt. Unless you want to bring me breakfast in bed too.” A wink turned into laughter as Tom stuck his tongue out. “No? Okay, just the headache medicine then. I’ll be up once that goes down.” On the word ‘up’, he repeated Tom’s teasing motion, his cock jerking up, jutting into Tom’s groin. 

Tom lifted his thigh again, this time successfully clearing Sebastian’s body. Suddenly feeling self-conscious now that he wasn’t covered by the sheet, Tom quickly hustled over and grabbed his briefs, tugging them up and not-quite-dashing into the bathroom. Rustling through the toiletries bag under the sink, he shook his head. Was Seb flirting with him? Or was he misreading the signals just because he wanted Seb to flirt with him? His mind was a mess as he found the aspirin and fished out a small white pill. Filling a cup halfway with water from the sink, he returned to the bedroom.   
Seb subtly raked his eyes down Tom’s body, appreciating the long lump pointing toward the younger man’s hip. “Thanks, motănel.”  
“Mo...what?”  
“Nothing. It just means thanks in Romanian.” Seb swallowed the pill quickly, kicking himself for letting the word slip out. Chasing it down with water, he set the cup back on the headboard-shelf along with his phone. Pulling back the sheet, he climbed out of bed and got his own pajama shorts from the floor, ignoring Tom’s eyes widening as they caught full sight of Seb’s mostly-hard dick bobbing in the air. “Let’s go see if Captain Goofball needs help in the kitchen.” 

Tom made it through breakfast, feeling distracted with the events of the last night and this morning. The humored barbs tossed back and forth between Chris and Seb soon put him at ease, distracted by their witty banter. The jests turned into taunts and soon the pair were lifting themselves up on part of the railing, using it as an improvised pull-up bar, yet another competition between the two. Evans kept pushing forward, increasing the goal to a ridiculously high number. Tom watched as the two men rose and fell, their arms bulging as they worked to lift their bodies, the sun shining over their toned muscles. Seb finally threw in the towel, landing back on the desk, as his headache resurfaced from the effort.   
Switching to relaxation mode, the guys cleared away the dishes from breakfast and trotted downstairs to change. By now Tom was used to the guys changing in front of each other...even if it did cause him to want to sink to his knees and peel their speedos off with his teeth. Choosing a pale purple pair, Evans shucked his shorts and pulled on the swimsuit before turning around to dig in his bag for his sunglasses. Tom watched out of the corner of his eye as Seb’s shorts hit the ground next, a plump uncut piece of meat swinging between his legs for a moment until it was covered up by a white and baby-blue striped low rise speedo, the waistband of the suit showing off the muscles of his lower abs as they gave way to his groin. Tom changed clothes before his cock had a chance to stir, shucking the briefs and pulling on a maroon pair that flattered his skin tone. Returning to the top, Tom felt Seb’s hands begin to rub the sunscreen lotion into his back, the broad palms working their way down his back. Recalling the feeling of Seb at his back just hours before, Tom closed his eyes and willed his cock to behave. At the same time, his mischievous side kicked in as he pushed his rear out, putting it on display a little more...and it seemed as if Seb’s entire finger dipped below the waistband to ensure proper coverage. After getting Tom’s legs, those same digits travelled pretty high up the rise of his rear cheeks. Seb turned, seeming to wiggle his butt at Tom as he began slathering the lotion on his own chest - again, Tom couldn’t tell if the wiggle really happened or if it was just his desirous imagination. Tom moved his hands down Seb’s back...and worked the lotion out along his ribs, reaching his hands further around Seb’s torso a little more than necessary. Forgetting that the speedo was already a low-rise, when Tom copied Seb’s act of dipping his entire finger below the waistband, his finger would up swiping across the entire top half of Seb’s ass. Kneeling, Tom worked up the calves and thighs. Sliding his thumbs under the hem, he slowly brought them outward, keeping them under the stretchy fabric as he came around nearly the entire way, sliding back out as he approached the center on the other side of the hunk’s thighs. The only indication Seb gave was an amused raised eyebrow but said nothing else as he began taking care of Chris’ backside.

The trio splashed around and then lounged in the water, enjoying the day. After lunch, Tom and Chris competed to see who could swim more laps around the boat. When Evans lost, he claimed that it was only from being worn out from the previous days’ competition, earning an eye roll from both of his friends. Tom swam two more laps, just to add to his victory.   
“You feel better now about winning, little guy?” Chris taunted him playfully, his head cocked to one side.  
“Actually...my arms are kinda sore now. I should have stopped when I beat you.”  
“You didn’t b…”  
“The kid beat you. Eat it.” Seb threw a pool noodle at Evans’ head, which he avoided by dropping below the water. Seb watched and waited for Evans to reappear, holding the other noodle up in the air. He felt something hit his ankle and he was suddenly pulled down. Tom watched the noodle fly through the air, the world very quiet with nothing but their boat on the horizon...and then both men popped back up, Evans laughing loudly as Seb glowered at him...before joining in the laughter.   
Chris began making his way up the ladder, moving very slowly. “Hey, c’mon!” One foot and then the other rose on the rungs. Evans gave out a shout as a loud smacking sound rang out, Seb’s palm making hard contact with his rear end.   
“Hey, usually have to pay good money for that kinda action.”  
“Whatever, you’re moving slow as hell.” Seb’s complaining only egged Chris on. Once more his feet made very little progress, stalling the other two mens’ ability to climb the ladder.   
Seb glanced down, catching Tom staring up at his ass. “Squirt - is there another ladder on this boat?”  
“Ummm...I think just the one in the back but it isn’t lowered down?”  
“Lowered...thanks.” Seb’s smile became wicked as he turned back around. Reaching up, his hand tugged down on Evans’ speedo, exposing his rear and giving it another hard smack. “Move it!”   
“Hey! Ow!” Another smack and Evans began scrambling up the ladder. Both men watched the furry globes of his exposed butt jiggle as he moved as quickly as he could, trying to avoid Seb’s swatting hand. Reaching the deck, Seb and Tom high-fived.   
“Oh wait - is that the hand you used on him?” Tom pretended to be grossed out, wiping his hand on his leg. Seb threw his head back laughing, not just at Evans’ faux-irritated look but knowing full well that Tom probably would rather lick that hand than wipe it. 

Seb went below deck to the kitchen to grab some beers. Tom held up the sunscreen, one eyebrow raised. “Thanks kid.” Evans crossed his arms under his chin, relaxing as Tom worked the sunscreen into the tired muscles of his back. “Wore myself out trying to beat your ass.”  
“Do uh...you want me to sit on your back again?”  
“Mmmm….” Evans let out a contented sigh. “That’d be nice. If you don’t mind?”  
Tom sported a cocky smile as he swung a leg over Evans’ body. “I asked, didn’t I?” He chuckled as Evans’ hand came down to swat his lower leg. Tom bounced up and down, smacking his ass against Chris’ shoulder blades, encouraged by the sounds of pleasure from below. He had a few days’ worth of pent-up sexual urges, his balls boiling after yesterday’s teasing from Chris’ fingers...and he could almost still feel Sebastian’s hard pole rubbing up and down his ass. Thinking with both heads - the one on his shoulders and the one between his legs - Tom was eager to push some boundaries and see what happened.   
The bouncing turned into a more grinding-hop, as Tom slowly tilted his hips each time he dropped down to Evans’ back, rubbing the firm cheeks against his older friend. It appeared to be having an effect - Chris’ hips shifted a couple of times, as if trying to get more comfortable.   
“Want me to do your chest again?”  
“Umm…” Chris’ voice had an apprehensive tone to it, unusual for the cocky stud. “No, I’m actually good for now. Thanks though, bunny.” Tom’s eyebrows knitted slightly, confused by the response. Maybe he’d misread Evans’ intentions the previous day. 

“Hey, if you’re handing out massages, I’ll gladly take one.” Tom looked over to find Seb laying face down, pointing over his shoulder at his back. He looked down to see Chris nodding.   
“He probably needs it more than I do, with that headache he was sporting earlier.” A big hand gave Tom’s lower leg a friendly pat. Tom rose up and moved over to Seb’s lounger. Swinging a leg over the other man, he straddled his body to sit on his lower back. His fingers dug into Seb’s shoulders, working into the large muscles there. Down he worked, over the shoulder blades...he was halfway down the rib cage when he heard a low rumbling murmur from below.  
“Mmm...Tom, that feels great.” Tom smiled a little, happy to be where he was. Scooting back, he nestled on top of Seb’s rear so that he could get access to his friend’s lower back. Reaching the baby blue waistband, he began moving back up, kneading Seb’s back and earning more small moans along the way. Reaching the neck, he patted his friend’s shoulders to indicate that he was finished.  
“Think you can do that bunny hop too?” Tom smiled again, in no rush to get off of Seb’s broad backside.   
“Of course.” Turning around, he placed his palms on Seb’s lower back and began bouncing up and down, earning more groans from his beefy victim. After a few minutes, a hand lightly gripped his ankle, bringing the younger man to a halt.   
“Um...would you mind hitting my chest too? That’s still sore from all of Chris’ damn pull-ups this morning.”   
“Yessir.” Tom meant the statement as a joke but the words hung in the air, feeling thick with unintended innuendo. He rose up slightly and watched as Seb’s form twisted beneath him. A pair of hands rested on Tom’s knees, guiding him to rest back down. He felt his rear settle against Seb’s chest, one set of firm mounds nestled against another. Slowly, he began to hop again...normal at first, but then Tom shifted gears, his movements becoming similar to the grinding style of bounce that he’d been using on Evans earlier. Picturing Seb’s point of view, he knew that on each drop, his butt was arching back a little, popping on display. It seemed to have an effect, with Seb’s pouch filling out, the bump of his cockhead becoming more prominent. The slightly-stiffened man meat jiggled more now with each bounce. Tom’s sense of encouragement rose as Seb’s hands slowly drifted up from his knees, appearing to shift with the hopping movements. Soon, the broad palms were at mid-thigh...and Seb appeared to be at half-mast. Tom leaned forward - not too far, but enough to get a better look. Where the blue fabric was broken by white stripes, he could clearly make out the ridge of Seb’s shaft, the head clearly poking its way forward. Heavy with weight, the front of the speedo bounced, trying to contain its shifting contents.   
“Yeah, that’s it…” Seb groaned a little, his body responding to Tom’s efforts. Tom’s mind filled in the rest of the sentence: ‘...work it.’ His eyebrows furrowed down as his nose scrunched up, trying to place the words. His mouth opened slightly as the previous evening came into sharp focus...they were the same words that Seb had muttered in his sleep. In his mind, a hard cock was wedged into his ass, the words ‘Mmm baby that feels great’ hitting his neck. And then hips grinding against his own, punctuated by a breathy ‘Yeah that’s it, work it.” Tom gulped, both in surprise and a surge of horniness. Returning to the present, he felt Seb’s hands nearly all the way up his thighs...and a dark wet spot showing against the pale blue speedo pouch. It didn’t look like Seb was fully hard but was getting close to it...and his growing member had stretched the low-rise speedo, pulling the waistband down to expose a close-cropped patch of hair and just barely showing the root of his cock. Tom’s mouth watered at the sight. On the next bounce he purposefully shifted forward just a little - enough that Seb’s index fingers nestled into the space where his thigh met his groin. 

“How’re your arms?” Tom shook his head slightly, trying to form a coherent sentence, his eyes glued to Seb’s large bulge, thick fingertips nudging against his balls.   
“Uh...they’re alright.”  
“Still sore?”  
“A little. You’re right - beating Evans is hard.”   
Seb struggled to keep a straight face at that comment, thankful that Tom was facing away. “Yeah it can be. Come here, lean back a little.” His hand rose to pat Tom’s side, his fingers curling to tug slightly at Tom’s waist. Tom’s body yielded to Seb’s touch, his upper body pulling back to sit straight up again. A strong hand gripped each of his biceps, squeezing and kneading his toned arms. A little groan rustled out of his throat, appreciating the massage. Seb’s hands worked their way down to Tom’s wrists and then back up...and then made one more trip down the length of Tom’s arms, returning to the top of his bicep. The pair of hands fell away, landing at the base of Tom’s spine...and began working their magic there. Another moan rolled out, louder this time. Seb smirked, imagining Tom moaning under an entirely different setting.   
“That feel good?” Tom nodded, swallowing before speaking, remembering the same words just several hours before, as Seb pumped against his rear in his sleep.   
“Uh...yeah. It feels really good.” His hands were resting on Seb’s abs, his fingertips digging into the firm flesh as Seb worked his back over, reaching his shoulder blades and then descending back down, moving so slowly that it bordered on pleasure and torture. As his friend’s digits dug into his mid-back, Tom leaned forward again, making it easier to massage his lower back. While his upper body moved, his body weight kept the speedo pinned in place, pushing the top of his ass out on display. Seb licked his lips, staring at the maroon waistband, the upper edge of Tom’s crack just peeking out into sight. 

Tom stared forward, his mouth hanging slightly open - he could feel the strong hands work their way down, oh so slowly. His eyes were latched onto Seb’s crotch. The only thing keeping the man’s cock from standing straight up was the fact that it was trapped, pointing downward in the speedo’s tight material It bobbed with Seb’s pulse, a large spot turned dark blue with wetness where his head strained for release through the spandex. The bulge visibly throbbed as Seb’s thumbs reached Tom’s waistband, continuing the rub-down. Meeting right above the crevice, they spread down and out, enjoying the feel of Tom’s taut flesh. Moving back towards the middle, they slid up, kneading into Tom’s lower back once more. The smaller man tilted forward a little more, pushing his body back about an inch towards the head of the lounger...the movement shifted the maroon fabric down, exposing more of his rear. Seb’s thumbs greedily descended down, pressing into the firm muscle. Tom moved again, leaning forward further and popping his hips a little more, causing the fabric to fall halfway down the globes of his ass, the white skin in brilliant against the maroon color of the speedo. Tom felt Seb’s thumbs dive down in the center - and watched as the muscular man’s bulge jerked upward in its swimsuit prison, seeming to yearn for attention. 

Tom swore he could see beads of clear fluid seeping through Seb’s swimsuit, the bulge pulsing. Thick fingers dug down through his crack, the other 8 digits splayed out across his rear. Tom’s own fingertips dug into Seb’s stomach, kneading them like a happy kitten. He was slightly aware of Seb’s thumbs dragging the speedo further down, until it was tucked under his tush, the entirety of his ass on display. Further and further inward the thumbs ventured, until one grazed the edge of his hole...followed by the other thumb. Tom felt the fingers splay out, gripping the round ass, and swallowed hard to suppress a moan. Again and again the tips of Seb’s thumbs slid up and down, juuuust tugging at his entrance but not fully pushing against it. Right before he was about to shove his face down towards Seb’s crotch, he heard the other man speak again.  
“How’s your chest?”  
“My...what?” He blinked, confused. ‘My chest? What the hell?’ he thought to himself. He shook his head a little, coming out from the dazed state that Seb’s hands had left him in.  
“Your chest. That was sore too, right?”  
“Uhh...yeah…” Tom swallowed again, trying to catch his voice while working to figure out Seb’s point.   
“Come here.” Seb’s fingers slid up over Tom’s buns, the tips of his thumbs hooked under the waistband to pull them back up, covering his friend’s rear. Continuing up Tom’s body, he used his hands to move Tom upright. One hand pushed Tom’s bum away while the other pulled his shoulder back and down, until Tom was laying down flat, staring up at the blue sky. “That’s better.” Seb’s hands spread out over Tom’s chest, massaging the tight musculature of the small stud. Tom took in his new position - on his back, the bottom of his butt nestled against the hard lump between Seb’s legs, his own legs splayed out to the side, his arms resting up and over his head, fingertips curled slightly against Seb’s scalp. He felt like a little sex toy on display - and loved it. A long contented sigh rolled out of his throat. 

Fingers and palms slid back and forth, giving a good deep rub to his smooth pec muscles. When a thumb slid over his nipple, Tom breathed in sharply, a small jolt running down his body. It shifted over his nipple again, generating another deep breath...this time, his toes curling somewhere far below. Moments later, it grazed over the same spot for a third time, Seb’s finger met some resistance - the pliant bump had turned into a hard nub, jutting against the pad of his thumb. He felt Tom’s body go stiff on top of his own, the other man’s butt flexing in response to the stimulation. Testing a little theory, Seb ran his thumb over the nub again, this time catching it with the edge of his fingernail...and heard a faint little hiss whistle between Tom’s teeth. A glute flex turned into an outright grind of the hips as the thumb stayed in place, circling once around the hard nipple before pulling over it once more, eliciting another grind down against his crotch. Seb tilted his own hips back, pushing his crotch up against the firm rear, right where it met Tom’s thighs.  
He slid his hands down, running his thumbs along the contours of Tom’s ribs, one muscled ridge at a time. Lower and lower the broad hands descended, reaching the bottom of Tom’s ribs where his torso gave way to a flat lightly-chiseled stomach. Tom’s hips continued to move in small circles, almost imperceptible to anyone watching...but a movement that Seb could definitely feel and encouraged with his own hips making a subtle rise and fall. Wearing a smirk, he moved his hands back up, knowing that Tom anticipated their continued move south - he was thoroughly enjoying teasing the younger man. His thumbs aligned in the middle of the twink’s chest, slowly but firmly sliding out, meeting both hardened bumps at the same time. Tom’s ass flexed hard, squeezing down his cock which jerked up on its own accord. There was no mistaking what Tom wanted, nor how badly he wanted it.  
Biting his lip, Tom’s eyes rolled back in his head as Seb’s thumbs hit his nipples again...and again...and again. The pretense of a massage maintained above the waist. Below the waist was another matter, with the two men slowly but powerful grinding against one another. Tom’s eyes closed as Seb’s hands left his chest and began moving south again. Above, his own fingers twitched, lightly rubbing into Seb’s wavy brown locks.  
“How’s that feel?” The voice was low and husky, rumbling against his ear.  
“Mmmm….nice. I feel…” Tom grinned as he relaxed his glutes. “...loosened up.” Squeezing them again, he felt the hard ridge of Seb’s cock become wedged deeper between his legs, bringing back memories of the previous night. Between the movement and the echo of Seb’s own words from the evening, he definitely got a reaction from the other man as the hard meat throbbed against him.   
“Good.” Seb’s hands roamed over Tom’s abs, giving them a good rubdown. When his fingers reached the speedo’s waistband, he moved back up until he encountered the ridge of Tom’s ribs again. The digits moved down, slower and more determined this time, splayed out and rubbing inward towards the center of Tom’s stomach. Seb allowed his pinky finger to slide under the waistband, rubbing back and forth a few times, getting a feel for a patch of trimmed hair before patting Tom’s stomach. “Alright, let’s get your shoulders.” Putting his hands on Tom’s hips, he gently pushed the smaller man down, hearing a quiet gasp as he landed Tom’s butt dead-center on his hard cock, saying nothing but sending a clear signal. His hands moved to Tom’s shoulders and began rubbing them firmly. Between the shoulder rub and their hips pumping against one another, Tom turned into a hot mess, quietly groaning at the pressure applied above and below.   
A hand patted his chest once more. “You want me to do your back again?” Tom squinted with curiosity. Afraid that his voice might crack while speaking, he simply nodded and hummed out “Mmhmm.”  
“Okay, let’s flip you over then.” The strong hands guided Tom as he turned over, doing his best not to stand up and reveal the leaking tent that his speedos had turned into...and unsure why he felt a sudden twinge of modesty. Following Seb’s direction, he found himself lying face down, his cheek pressed against his friend’s pec - more comfortable than a pillow despite its firmness. The four-inch height difference between the two meant that the position had their groins pressed together, Seb’s hardened bulge resting against Tom’s balls and the base of his own cock. 

Tom gave out a long sigh as Seb’s hands went to work again, satisfied from the ‘massage’ and eager for to release some sexual tension. He felt the broad palms move lower and lower - the entire time, the two men rolled their hips against each other, the thin fabric of the speedos bunching up as they gently rutted. Reaching the small of his back, Tom expected them to drift further down, he was surprised when they wandered back up. “You want it harder?”   
“Mmhmm…” He nodded, rubbing his cheek against Seb’s chest. The hands ground down into his shoulder blades, pulling a long groan out of the younger man. Another firm press into his back resulted in another groan...one that went longer and deeper this time as he felt Seb’s crotch push up against him. His body rocked back and forth, his torso pushed down by the deepened massage while his hips were lifted by Seb’s flexing below. His toes curled against the lounger, seeking purchase in order to put some extra power into his own legs as he pushed back, his manhood rubbing into the base of Seb’s cock.   
The kept journeying down, hitting the area below Tom’s ribs. “You’re really tight.”   
‘Fuck, you have no idea,’ Tom nearly blurted out, keeping the thought to himself. “I uh...yeah. It’s...uh…” His words turned to mush for a moment with each simultaneous press of Seb’s palms and groin. “...the premiere...they always...get me worked up.”  
“Ah...can’t have that, little guy. Gonna have to find a way to keep you relaxed.”  
“Mmhmm, yeah…well, you’re doing a great job...”  
“Thank you.” Even though he couldn’t see Seb’s face, he could hear the smile in his friend’s voice.  
Seb’s hands were at the very base of his back, right where it began rising up again into the curve of his ass. Tom whimpered involuntarily as the hands moved up and down, coming teasingly close to the speedo before backing away, again and again. He ground down, harder than he realized, the aggressiveness of his grinding dislodging Seb’s cock from where it was safely nestled downward in his speedo. Bumped slightly to the right, it was no longer trapped and began filling out, becoming harder as it lengthened out towards his hip. 

Suppressing a growl, Seb allowed the tips of his fingers to push down below Tom’s waistband, similar to when they put sunscreen on each other. His fingers swiped outward...and then shifted back towards the center, pushing further below the maroon fabric. Moments later, his thumbs had joined them, his hands entirely underneath the speedo as he squeezed the butt he’d been appreciating from afar for so long. Tom pushed his hips up, eager to feel his rear get manhandled by the beefy stud...and the momentary gap between their bodies was all the space that Seb’s cock needed to finish its upward movement, now fully engorged as it hugged itself along Tom’s own member. 

Tom ground against Seb’s body, quiet moans rolling out of his throat. Seb was breathing heavily - his fingers curled hard into the flesh of Tom’s rear, squeezing the hot little ass for all it was worth. The muscles were hard but covered in soft flesh with just the right amount of give...his mind flashed with images of that juicy ass bouncing as he slammed his pole in and out of it, Tom on all fours taking it like a champ. He felt Tom’s hips shift suddenly, causing that tight butt to slide under his grip...and in it’s new position, his right hand was now splayed out right in the center, his middle finger in Tom’s crack. Between Tom’s cute little whimpering sounds and his own daydream, Seb’s finger moved on its own, sliding up and down, appreciating the tightness and heat. Finding the little knot of flesh, the tip of his finger grazed it, turning Tom’s whimper into a hungry little whine. Growling, he ran his finger in a small circle, teasing. Below, his cock pushed up over the waistband of his low-rise speedo, the tip jutting into Tom’s skin.   
The sweat on Tom’s body had made it more slick than Seb anticipated...what was supposed to be a firm teasing nudge went to another level as the tip of his finger slid inside Tom’s entrance.   
Now it was his turn to gasp as Tom pushed back slightly, taking the finger in to the first knuckle before squeezing his ass, making a tight grip on Seb’s digit. He pulled it back slightly, only to feel Tom shift backward again, taking yet more of the finger. Growling softly, he decided to give the little stud what he wanted and pushed, plunging his finger in all the way. He heard Tom’s breath hitch and pulled back, jamming it back in all the way. Again. And again. And again. It was so hot, so tight...he wanted to hear all the sounds that Tom could make as his hands squeezed Tom’s ass, his digit diving in and out as he fingerbanged Tom’s hole.   
The feeling of Tom’s lips barely registered in his mind...and suddenly he felt a pair of teeth chewing on his nipple. He glanced down to see Tom staring up at him, a hungry needy look etched into his features, his mouth latched onto Seb’s nipple and sucking on it for all he was worth. Seb felt his cock jerk and throb - his body was rushing towards the edge. 

Not wanting this to end so quickly and definitely not wanting to cum in his own speedos, Seb yanked his finger out of Tom’s hole and slid his hands out from under the swimsuit. The sudden movement caught Tom by surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly, the nipple falling away from his lips. The pair stared into each other’s eyes, Seb’s hands lightly squeezing Tom’s hips, Tom’s hands palming Seb’s chest with his fingertips digging in, kneading a little less heavily with each flex of his hand, their breathing gradually slowing down.   
“That’s uh...you’re really good at...massages.” Tom gave a crooked grin, trying to look nonchalant and sexy at the same time. The result was what Seb thought of as ‘adorkable’, sending butterflies flying around his stomach. He resisted the urge to pull Tom up into a kiss, grinning back instead.  
“You’re pretty good yourself. Glad you enjoyed...it.”   
The pair continued gazing at each other, perfectly comfortable in the silence as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal.  
Tom pushed up gently with his palms, lifting himself upright. He shifted his weight, preparing to stand up and return to his own lounge chair...until he was stopped by Seb’s hand holding his hip.   
“Tom?”  
The younger man locked eyes with Seb, waiting to hear what his friend would say next. “You’re getting up?”  
“Uh, yeah...figured the...uh, massage...was over?”  
“Yeah. Do you umm…” Seb put on a winning smile. “Do you think you could get some water?” Tom blinked for a moment, the request catching him off-guard, before breaking out into a chuckle.   
“Yeah, no problem.” He leaned to stand up again...and once more was stopped by Seb’s hand. He sat, waiting in no hurry to move, feeling the hard cock throb against his ass.   
“Um...sorry...could it be in a cup? Not the bottled water?”  
Tom grinned, realizing that Seb wasn’t eager for him to get up either. “A cup, not a bottle. Got it.” He leaned to his left again...and then pulled back to center, pushing his hips down. “No ice?”  
Seb pumped his hard cock, appreciating the feeling of Tom’s body straddled on top of his. “Actually, ice would be great. It’s warm out today. Thanks.” He watched as Tom rose, his rear lifting a few inches into the air before dropping down again, pressing his rear into Seb’s crotch, both men grinding slightly and grinning.   
“Um…” Seb tried not to giggle, watching as Tom tried to come up with an excuse to stay put. “Do you want...lemon in the water?”  
“I don’t think we have any lemons.”   
“Oh. No lemons.” The eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way, thinking hard. “Is there anything else you want? While I’m up?”  
Seb swallowed, thinking of all the things he wanted from Tom, ranging from sweet and sensual to the dirty and kinky. “No, I’m uh…” He flexed his cock, pushing it into the hot space between Tom’s legs. “...I’m good.” He grinned as he watched Tom’s eyes close with pleasure for a moment before opening again, warm and friendly with a hint of hunger. A little happy purr rumbled out of his chest as he rose up, both men ignoring the fact that Tom’s speedos were hanging very low on his hips, the front a wet mess of sweat and precum, with a very noticeable tent raging forward...which they both pretended not to notice. Seb had a big smile as he watched Tom walk away, the pole in his swimsuit pointing the way, his cute slim muscled body disappearing as he descended the stairs. 

“Well, that was quite the show.”  
Seb looked over to find Chris staring back, comically pretending to wipe drool from his chin. “Shut up.” The pretense of being irritated at his buddy was undermined by his chuckle and big grin.   
“I mean, damn. I teased his ass but you were over there squeezing it like you were on a grocery store trip.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Seriously. How are those melons?”  
“I hate you so much.”  
Chris tilted his head back, laughter erupting into the air. Looking back over, he lowered his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose, staring into Seb’s face across the space between them. “No you don’t. You love me.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Yes you do. Especially when I…”  
“Hush. Tom’ll be back any second now.”  
“Fine - we’ll finish this conversation later.”  
“Will you finish as quickly as you do other things?” Seb winked devilishly at his friend, watching the cocky attitude disappear.   
Chris stared at the quip, his mouth hanging open before closing, returning to a big grin. “You little shit. Last time you were begging me to FINALLY finish because you couldn’t take any more after what...an hour?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Chris...oh, it’s so good...I can’t take anymore...please…”  
“Shut. Up.”  
“Finish quick, my ass. I hate you.”   
Seb stared at Chris, smiling from ear to ear. “No you don’t - you love me.”  
Chris glanced over as he saw the top of Tom’s head appear as he came up the stairs. He pushed his sunglasses back up, his lips set into an irritated expression. “Fuck you, Stan.”  
“Maybe later.” Chris’ jaw dropped again, causing Seb to smile even wider. He took the offered cup of water from Tom, thanking him and making a note that the younger man’s package looked like he’d rearranged things and tried to quickly make himself look presentable again. ‘That’s a shame,’ Seb thought, ‘He looks good as a hot little mess.’ He shook the thought out of his head, trying to get his cock to behave while Tom lay down on his own lounger, face down, that cute perky bottom making Seb’s mouth water. 

The three friends relaxed the rest of the afternoon, making no mention about the massage, acting completely normal as if the guys groping Tom’s ass two days in a row was a perfectly ordinary vacation activity. Tom stayed in the lounger, nursing a beer while Chris and Seb worked on dinner. Down below, Evans kept trying to pry details out of Seb, growing irritated as the other man kept his mouth shut, just smiling and shaking his head.   
“Ugh, you suck.”  
“Sometimes.”  
Chris stopped chopping a carrot, holding it out in front of him. “Sometimes? Any time I’ve pulled it out and asked you to. You’ve never said no.”  
Seb looked over with a shrug and a smirk, continuing to stir the pot...the one in front of him and Chris’ attitude. “Hey, it’s nice. Tastier than that carrot.” He winked, turning back to focus on dinner.   
“I hate you.”  
“You love me. Anyway...what’s the story on the air conditioner?”  
Chris stood still for a moment, thinking. “Um, I think it’s still broken. What do you think?”  
“That’s great that it’s still broken. Definitely slept well last night.”  
“I noticed. Brought ‘toss and turn in your sleep’ to a new meaning.”  
Seb grinned, shaking his head at Chris’ barrage of puns. “Okay, thought you might have been awake...didn’t hear any snoring.”  
“Ugh, whatever. Anyway...yeah, the air conditioner looks like it’s still ‘broken.’ Might be able to ‘fix’ it tomorrow.”   
Seb nodded in agreement, continuing to work on dinner. He waited, knowing that his buddy couldn’t stand silence for very long.   
“Okay, so did you get your finger in? How tight did he feel?” Chris glanced over to just see Seb shrug, still refusing to cough up any details.  
“Oh my god. Come on man.”  
“A gentleman doesn’t tell secrets.”  
“A...the fuck what?” Chris shook his head, eyes wide and mouth open, blown over by Seb’s comment. “Gentleman? A gentleman doesn’t dry hump his little buddy out in the open, pawing at his ass. Fuck you, gentleman.”  
“Maybe - “  
“Maybe later. Har har. I...nevermind.” He exhaled in exasperation. When Seb started laughing at him, Evans reached over and started swatting at him, a joking slap fight erupting in the kitchenette. Finishing up, they brought the food up top and ate dinner. The three took turns telling jokes, competing to come up with the cheesiest one, a contest that Evans won to no one’s surprise.

Tom soon found himself in the shower, admiring Seb’s body through the shower curtain as the other man brushed his teeth. Feeling perky, he opened the shower curtain all the way and reached for the towel, drying himself out in the open instead of hiding behind the curtain...as much hiding as a clear shower curtain allowed. He took his time, noticing that Seb’s eyes darted over occasionally, enjoying teasing the other man. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he slid past Seb, making as much body contact as possible in the small space. Spitting and rinsing, Seb dropped his speedo and stepped into the shower...watching as Tom stopped short of licking his lips, just the tip of his tongue showing before disappearing out of sight. Both men took their time, Seb showering with his body near the clear curtain while Tom made sure that his teeth were very thoroughly clean. Finishing, Tom left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He was about to open the dresser drawer when he felt the heat hanging in the air.   
“The air conditioner still isn’t fixed?”  
“Nope. Going to take another crack at it tomorrow.”   
Tom’s eyebrows, nose, and lips twitched...a facial expression that Chris couldn’t quite place as the young man tried to figure out the situation. He gave out a little grunt, looking at Evans stretched out in the bed. “Hawaii?”   
“Yep. Hawaii.” Evans watched as Tom shrugged slightly, returning to the bathroom...and re-emerged completely naked, sliding under the sheet and crossing his arms over himself.   
“Hawaii,” the little Marvel actor tried to sound nonchalant. He chuckled and ducked away as Evans ruffled his hair. The sound of the shower died down, followed by the rustling noise of Seb drying off. 

Chris reached up and flicked a switch, turning off the lights. Tom watched as Seb moved into the room, his nude form glowing in the moonlight, soaking in the sight of the muscles and plump cock before they disappeared under the sheet. The next thing he knew, Chris’ arm reached behind his back and pulled him close, right up against the big stud’s muscular frame.   
“You got cuddle time last night, Stan. It’s my turn.”   
Tom blinked, trying to think of a response. His thought patterns were cut off as the mattress shook and he felt a large weight right behind him...and then Seb’s body pressed to his back, a large muscular arm reaching over his side, the hand curling against his chest. “You need to learn how to share.”  
“Whatever.”  
The joking part of Tom wanted to cough up a retort at the other two...but to be honest he was wonderfully content to be part of a stud sandwich. Settling in, he draped his left arm over Chris’ chest and slid his foot over the other man’s ankle, getting comfortable. He wiggled back a little, settling against Seb’s body.   
“Goodnight guys.” He could feel Chris’ chest rumble with the words.   
Behind him, Seb’s chest vibrated against his back as he responded. “Goodnight goofball.” Tom and Seb both chuckled as they saw Chris’ hand raise up, one particular finger waving at Seb before dropping back down. “Goodnight, squirt.” Seb’s hand patted Tom’s chest. Without thinking, Tom’s right hand shifted up, resting against Seb’s.   
“Goodnight.”   
Hormones flooded his system...but the day’s activity got the better of him and Tom soon nodded off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tom gave a little sigh, squinting as he woke up. He was normally a sound sleeper but this was not a normal sleeping situation. His lips curled into a contented smile, feeling the big muscles of Chris along his front and Seb along his backside. And...definitely something else. ‘Does he stay hard the entire night?’ Tom appreciated the hard hot pole pressed against his ass. He only flexed his ass once before he got distracted. ‘Holy shiii….’  
He looked down, his eyes wide and his mouth open. His arm was draped across Chris’ chest. Beyond his arm, a rod of flesh stood nearly straight up, bathed in moonlight. Tom stared at it, entranced. The sheets were pushed just past Chris’ crotch - he must have gotten warm in his sleep and nudged them down. Tom watched as the rigid tower of man-meat stood there, so very tempting. His eyes started at the base, tracing the path of a large vein up along a thick shaft. His hole twitched, imagining the feeling of being stretched on the girthy pole. He swallowed, realizing he was about to drool onto the furry chest, keeping his eyes latched onto the large cock. His gaze continued up, taking in the sight of the large plum-shaped head, a big knob sitting on the end of a thick piece. If he had to guess, he’d put the whole thing at about eight inches long...and wonderfully thick. Tom felt that the word ‘fuck stick’ had been specially created for this specific beautiful specimen of dick. 

A bead appeared at the very top, shining as the moon light struck it. Tom stared as the large member throbbed - the pearl grew in size before rolling down over the bulb, dropping down to the flat abs below. Soon, another drop appeared, grew, and followed the same path. Tom swallowed, suddenly feeling very hungry. A third drop repeated this sensual little show.   
When the hefty cock throbbed once more and yet another bead of precum appeared, Tom moved before he could help himself. Carefully lifting his arm, his hand glided through the air, his fingers outstretched in the space between cock and abs, waiting until the drop rolled off of the meaty knob and hit his fingers. Tom pulled his hand back, his fingertips disappearing into his mouth, nearly moaning with delight as he tasted the stud’s juices.   
The pole quivered and another drop appeared. Tom caught it as it too fell, waiting for a second drop to hit his fingers before sticking them back in his mouth, the flavor spreading over his taste buds.   
He was in a little slice of heaven as the thick cock continued throbbing, pulsing out pearl after pearl of Evans’ juices. After nearly a dozen samples, Tom pushed his luck. Waiting for another drop to fall, the large veiny member jerked, rising up a half inch before falling back down, gravity and its hefty weight pulling it down, bumping against Tom’s fingers. As if touching fire, Tom jerked his hand back. He savored the taste, deciding not to go any further or risk Chris waking up. 

Reaching down one more time, he slowly and carefully lifted the sheet, modestly covering Chris’ crotch. He lay there, hearing Chris’ heartbeat against his ear, watching as the large tent bounced slightly, feeling another hard cock nestled against his ass...feeling both very happy and frustrated at the same time. Tomorrow he was going to have to find a way to get some alone time and wank one out before he started climbing the walls.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	4. Rock the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is frustrated from Chris and Seb's flirting over the past three days. Their teasing hits an all new high (or low?), leaving our hero a hot mess. But not for long... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
>  Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Holland Far From Bone - “Bunny on a Boat”  
Chapter 11 - Rock the Boat  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author’s Note: This story takes place in June 2018, after the Avengers: Infinity War premiere.

Shoutouts to Dan D, Mdawg225, and drillpscyhe for advocating that the boat story come next. breakingthrough for asking for a Tom + Sebastian story. Edger_Allen_hoe for inspiring more flirtation between Seb and Tom...curious to see where that might lead. Stucky_2020 for being patient and looking forward to this chapter as a Valentine’s Day story. And to everyone else who has been super patient for this story being delayed. Hope it is worth the wait. ;)  
Many thanks to PatrickC for proofreading and letting me bounce ideas off of him. 

~ DAY FOUR ~

Tom opened his eyes to find faint sunlight beaming in through the cabin’s porthole window. Yawning, he shifted his body to stretch a bit - his shoulders and torso scrunched a little, feet bending far below. As the cobwebs of sleep cleared from his mind, he became aware of two things - the wonderful sight of Chris Evans’ beefy chest rising and falling slowly in front of him, a slow gentle snore rumbling into the air. The other thing was behind him...two things, actually. The first was the other muscular body in the bed pressed up against his backside as Sebastian Stan cuddled up against him. The second was prodding against his rear - Seb might not be awake but a certain part of his body was definitely up. Tom closed his eyes and grinned, memories from the previous day flashing through his mind of being on top of Seb, grinding against him while the stud pushed a finger into Tom’s hole...and before that, a sleeping Seb rutting against Tom’s rear in the middle of the night.

His grin grew as he began flexing his ass, massaging Seb’s manhood the same way he had the night before. The rigid pole throbbed, providing all the encouragement that Tom needed. He shifted his weight back, pressing his body more closely against Seb’s - as a result, his buns wrapped around the hard cock, wedging it in place as he flexed some more. He was rewarded with a soft moan and the feeling of Seb’s warm breath hitting the back of his neck. Tom clenched and released again, then clenched once more. The rod throbbed again, then slid back and forth just a little...and now it was Tom’s turn to gently moan. He rocked his hips a little...and then Seb shifted in his sleep, pulling Tom closer. Their bodies were covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the cabin’s warm temperature, easing Seb’s cock as it slid up through Tom’s tight crevice. The rock-hard tool pushed up and down along Tom’s cleft, both men moaning lightly. 

“So good…” Seb murmured in his sleep, his lips so close to Tom’s neck that Tom could feel the weight of each word as a puff of air against his skin, sending goosebumps down his spine. On the next subtle thrust of Seb’s hips, the head of his cock caught at Tom’s entrance and stayed there, the hot heavy knob nudging at the tight hole. A little groan rattled in Tom’s throat, cut off quickly so as not to wake either slumbering stud. He could feel the thick piece of meat throb against him...and swore that he could feel precum pulsing out, pooling against his puckered hole. He wriggled his hips, grinding back slightly against the hard tip. 

“That feels...great.” Damn, it felt like Seb’s lips were right against his neck, brushing against Tom’s skin as Seb spoke in his sleep. The fingertips that were curled against Tom’s chest gently pressed against his skin, flexing and raking down the center of his chest. “...so great.” Slowly, the fingers straightened back out, gliding up along Tom’s chest as Seb’s hand flattened out...and then dug back down. The whole time, his hips ground forward, driving his cock up and down along Tom’s ass. The younger man’s eyes went wide, realizing that his friend was most definitely not asleep. His eyes narrowed back down with mischief as he took hold of Seb’s hand and pulled it up, until the fingertips were against his mouth. The digits shifted left and right, feeling Tom’s lips...and froze when a wet tongue slid out and began lapping up and down Seb’s finger. The result was a small moan from the muscular stud behind...and this time his lips *were* on Tom’s neck. The two ground their hips back and forth - the juices flowing from Seb’s cock slicked up Tom’s ass...combined with the light sweat already present, it effortlessly glided along, driving Tom crazy.   
When Seb’s knob came to rest against Tom’s entrance again, both men growled, wriggling their hips. Tom’s tongue swirled around the tip of Seb’s finger one more time before taking it between his lips, sucking hard. “That’s it…” The lips pressed against his neck moved and caressed Tom’s skin as Seb muttered. The finger drove in and out of his mouth, matching the movements of its owner's hips as he pushed against Tom’s rear. “...take it…”  
Between the grinding, Seb’s ample precum, and both men’s needs...just like the previous evening, Seb’s tip slowly began penetrating Tom’s entrance. Unlike the previous evening, Tom wasn’t trying to slow things down - his opening gave way as the bullet-shaped head of Seb’s glans eased inside, eliciting a deep sigh from both men. Seb stopped with about half of his head inside and then pulled back, leaving just the tip within Tom...and then pushed forward again. He rocked his hips back and forth, teasing his friend, who was sucking fervently on his finger now. Tom pushed back, taking the rest of Seb’s head, jamming a second finger into his mouth. Both men were slowly thrusting back and forth, matching each other’s movements...and slowly but surely the first inch of Seb’s shaft pushed inside Tom. “That’s it…” A tongue slid over Tom’s neck, aiming upward. “....take it…” The tongue met his ear, flicking at his earlobe. “That feel good?”

Tom responded wordlessly by reaching back and grabbing Seb’s hip, pulling it forward. At the same time, he pushed himself back, slowly impaling himself on the rod of hard flesh. Without any lube other than Seb’s juices, his insides burned a little...but the pain was mixed with pleasure. He heard Seb moan softly, his mouth latching onto Tom’s ear. A couple of inches were now inside...and then Seb backed away, again just leaving the tip before pressing forward once more. Between Tom’s tightness and the lack of lube, it was a struggle to go much further. Removing his fingers from Tom’s mouth, Seb flattened his hand and held it up to Tom’s lips. “Spit.” Tom pursed his mouth and pushed spit into Seb’s hand a couple of times, creating a small pool. The hand disappeared under the sheet - Tom could feel Seb’s arm moving back and forth as he slicked up his pole. The hand appeared again at Tom’s mouth and he spit again...after getting his cock wet, Seb shifted forward again, easily reentering his friend and earning another inch or so inside. Seb’s hand went down again, this time wrapping around Tom’s dick and squeezing it as he continued sliding in and out on the other side.   
“Seb…”  
“Tom…”  
“Fuck…”  
“Motănel…”  
“Please…” Tom grunted as Seb shoved forward, suddenly burying another inch or so inside in one thrust. He bit down on his lower lip, stifling a moan. The lips were at his ear again, driving him crazy.   
“Fuck Tom, babe, you feel…” The hips moved back and forth again. “...so fucking good…” Back and forth. “So...fucking...fuck...good…” 

He was probably two-thirds inside when Chris began moving around, waking up. Seb’s hand flew up, landing flat against Tom’s chest, both men closing their eyes and pretending to sleep...and trying to breathe normally.  
“Awww, well you two look cute. All cuddled up.” Seb cracked an eye open, pretending to wake up. His hand rose up in the air, one particular finger waving at their friend before dropping back down to the mattress.   
Tom opened his mouth wide, yawning, twisting his torso to stretch...and pretending that most of Seb’s cock wasn’t buried inside his ass at the moment.   
“Your talking in your sleep must not bother him too much.” Evans reached over his head and grabbed his phone, beginning to read through the day’s headlines.   
“He probably can’t hear it over your loud-ass snoring.” Seb teasingly flexed his cock inside Tom’s tunnel.   
“Whatever.”   
“Anything...uh, interesting?” Tom looked up at Chris, doing his best to act natural...as he felt Seb very slowly pull back.   
“Mmm...a couple of things.” Chris’ eyebrows scrunched down as he clicked on some headlines.   
“Like…” Tom’s sentence cut off as he felt Seb’s rod begin to dig inside again. He listened as Chris read an article out loud, struggling to keep a straight face as he felt Seb work his insides, slowly pushing forward...and then he felt it - Seb’s hip up against his ass. He realized that Chris had asked him a question and blinked. “I’m sorry...what?”  
“You need coffee. I was asking what kind of news you wanted to hear about.”  
“I uh...you pick.” There was no way in hell he was going to be able to think clearly at the moment. Seb’s bottom half was right up against his own, all seven inches buried inside, his big balls resting against Tom’s ass cheeks. Chris read out a couple of news stories...and then suddenly pulled back the sheets, scooting forward to get out of the bed, dropping his phone down on the mattress.   
“Be right back - gotta piss.”   
Tom stared as he watched the nude muscular backside saunter away, his mouth watering at the sight. Chris closed the door most of the way, leaving it cracked. When the sound of a stream hitting the toilet bowl filled the air, Seb’s mouth was suddenly back on Tom’s ear and neck, exploring them as he began thrusting once more, exploring Tom’s guts with his cock. Their hands were all over each other - at some point Tom turned and latched his mouth to Seb’s, their tongues wrestling as their hips slammed back and forth. As the sound from the bathroom began to taper off, Seb growled and began pulling back.   
“We’ll finish this later…” His words came out haltingly, panting with his hunger.   
Tom moaned, both in pleasure and frustration. “Promise?”  
Seb took hold of Tom’s chin and kissed him, slamming inside one more time. He wiggled his hips, teasing Tom’s insides. “I promise.” The words came out in a half-whisper as he pulled out. 

By the time Chris walked back into the room, Seb had rolled towards the edge of the bed, reaching down for his shorts on the ground. He looked up at the furry stud. “I’m going to go make coffee while you two lazy turds decide how long you’re going to lounge around in bed.” Turning, he stood up and pulled his shorts up his legs while Chris crawled back into the bed. Flipping over, he pulled the sheet up enough to cover his crotch as he began flicking his finger across the screen, pulling up more news stories to read.   
“Milk, no sugar.”  
“Fuck you.” Seb chuckled as he left the room.   
“Maybe later.” Seb’s hand reappeared in the doorway, his middle finger once again waving at Chris. Evans chuckled. “I said later. Coffee first.”   
“I hate you.” Seb’s voice floated down the hallway.  
“No you don’t. You love me.” Chris raised his own voice a little louder so it would carry down towards the kitchen.   
“No I don’t!”   
Chris laughed, looking down at Tom. Reaching over, he ruffled his friend’s mop of hair, wrapping his arm around Tom’s shoulders and pulling him closer to cuddle. “Alright...politics, entertainment, or technology?”  
“Err…” Tom had to take a moment, recovering from the cut-off session with Seb while gazing down Chris’ body. The large muscles, covered in light fur, were almost entirely on display. The sheet was *barely* covering anything up...especially since the man’s ample morning wood was making a sizable tent. The edge of the sheet was near Chris’ navel, putting a lot of his upper body on display. Tom swallowed, feeling extremely horny and very very frustrated. “...technology.” 

Evans read out a couple of articles - Tom replied but was barely listening, trying to pull himself together. “Oh cool - a new way of removing tattoos that’s faster and better. Damn, that would have been handy.”  
“Hmm?” The random statement broke through Tom’s lusty daydreaming.  
“Oh - got a tattoo removed a few years ago. Was a real pain in the ass.”  
“Yeah, you’ve got...a lot of them.” Tom took the opportunity to gaze all over his friend’s body, which was littered with tattoos from his shoulders all the way down to where the sheet began covering him up. “What did you get removed?”   
Chris began laughing as he twisted his torso, bringing his right shoulder into better view. He tapped an area in the middle of his bicep. “Right here. Was a big stylized Asian symbol that looked kinda like an A. Thought it meant ‘family’ but was wrong.” Tom stared at the blank space, able to make out faint lines where Evans’ flesh was a slightly different color than the surrounding area. He reached out and traced it with his finger, not thinking about it until he became self-conscious of touching the large bicep, especially when it flexed in reaction to his light touch.  
“Sorry.”  
“No, you’re fine. It left some scarring. Article says the new method hardly leaves a mark. Oh well.”  
“So if it wasn’t a ‘family’ what did it mean instead?”   
Another laugh rolled through Evans’ body, causing Tom’s torso to rock against the large firm muscles. “It meant ‘surname’. So I basically had a tattoo that just read ‘last name’. Lesson learned. Be careful if you get a tattoo.” His left hand, curled up behind Tom, rose up to affectionately ruffle the lad’s hair again.  
“So what made you get this one?” Tom tapped the space right above, where the word ‘loyalty’ appeared in an all-capital letters script across the large right shoulder. Checking out the tattoos meant that he had to lay across Chris’ chest, a situation that neither man was about to complain about.   
“Ah...just something that’s important. Family, friends, work. That was one of my first tattoos.”  
“And...this one?” Their attention shifted to a flying eagle that spanned a large portion of Chris’ right pec muscle. Chris flexed his chest, making it look like the eagle was flying. Tom looked up, rolling his eyes and only getting another laugh in return.   
“Was feeling patriotic but wanted something a little not so stars-and-stripey.”   
“It looks really cool.” Tom traced over the feathers with his fingertip. Chris took a deep breath, which Tom mistook as part of still waking up; if he’d looked down, he would have seen his friend’s nipple stiffening in response to the light brushing of Tom’s finger through the close-cropped chest hair covering the eagle. 

Tom shifted a little, trying to read a block of text on the other side of Chris’ broad chest, words that ran in a few lines across the large collarbone. Tom squinted and blinked. “That probably sucks trying to read sideways. Here…” Chris tapped his palm on Tom’s back. Again, without thinking, Tom shifted to his left, draping his left leg over Chris’ thigh, planting his own knee in the gap between Chris’ legs. As he moved, the sheet shifted, completely exposing his right leg. Evans was thankful that Tom’s attention was focused on his shoulder area as he stared at the round firm half of Tom’s ass that was uncovered.   
Tom read out the words, then looked up, his warm brown eyes looking into Chris’ bright blue orbs. “Losing touch…?”  
“Ah, yeah - that’s from a spiritual friend. It’s a message about keeping yourself grounded, not letting your ego get too big.”  
“Is it working?” Tom smirked, moving his head away as Chris’ big palm swung through the air, pretending that he was going to smack the younger man.   
“Yes, it is.” Chris stuck his tongue out, the pair chuckling as Tom tilted his head to the right. “That’s a taurus symbol, for my mom.”  
“Cute.” Tom smiled, both enjoying the moment and honestly appreciating the thoughtful meaning behind the tattoos. Another scrawl of ink caught his attention and he looked downward. “Dod…” He blinked again, with another word that was at a different angle. He shifted down a little bit, tilting his head again. “Dodger. Oh - your dog?”   
“Yep. Love him to pieces.”   
Tom turned his head left and right, searching for more tattoos. He found another one on Chris’ stomach, just a couple of inches below his chest. Located on Chris’ right side and further down, Tom scooted his body down and over to get a better look. The result was not just a better view of the ink but he felt a big hard cock against his stomach...something that both men ignored. “Who is Bardsley?”  
Chris’ smile faded - just a little and just for a moment. “Childhood friend. He passed away in an accident.” His smile returned, along with a warm glow in his eyes. “Tons of memories, all good. He was a great guy.”   
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. Every time someone asks, it’s a chance to remember him again, which isn’t something to regret.” He ruffled Tom’s hair again, his fingers raking through the wavy locks this time as his hand withdrew, tucking his arm behind his head with a wink. “There’s more.” He watched as Tom looked around again before finding the next one, which was a few inches down. Tom had to scoot again - this time he lifted his torso up a little, to avoid dragging the sheet down with him.   
“Oh - the Avengers tattoo!” Tom looked up with a grin, pleased to recognize it...and finding out where it was located, which was apparently a big mystery on the internet. He traced over the familiar symbol, which rested right below Chris’ ribs on his right side. “Why over here?”  
“Put it on the same side as loyalty.”   
“Awww - you big softie.” Chris opened his mouth but stopped, cutting off a joke about the part of his body that was most-definitely not soft...he blinked, his mind reaching for another joke. “Keep it up and I’ll take another look at that tattoo removal article.”

Tom rolled his eyes again. “Get rid of it and you’d have to explain that to the rest of the team.” He winked as he chuckled, glad to get one over on Chris finally. “That’s all of them?”  
“No…” Chris let the word trail off, interested to see how Tom would respond. He watched as Tom scanned around again, unable to locate any additional tattoos on Chris’ upper body. The younger man’s eye squinted as he connected the dots, lifting his own body up slightly and looking downward. His eyes caught another tattoo, a few inches below and on the other side of Chris’ body. With a slight smirk, he rocked backward, moving his body further away from the headboard in order to get a better look. Gently lowering his body back down, he pinned Chris’ hard member beneath his chest. His fingertip came down, tapping on a familiar icon that was inked on his friend’s left hip, right above where his muscles made a deep groove that ran down under the sheet. ‘Cum gutters,’ Tom thought to himself...although between earnest sucking or being bred, he didn’t leave much of a man’s juices to go spilling down their body. The thought caused his own dick to throb against the mattress - the resulting smirk was mistaken by Chris as teasing him about his sports fandom.  
“You know I love the Patriots.”  
“Yeah, I don’t really follow American football enough to have a good joke for that one. I heard the Seahawks are a good team though. The Chiefs as well?” He laughed as Chris glowered down at him.  
“You need to quit listening to Pratt and Rudd. They’re a bad influence.”  
Tom’s eyebrows furrowed in jest as he squinted with one eye. “Are they?”  
Chris blinked, taking a deep breath. His imagination fired away some images of just how bad an influence that pair could be, individually and as a pair. The sensuous thoughts caused his manhood to throb - parked right in the center of Tom’s chest, the other man couldn’t help but feel it pulse against him. “The Patriots are definitely the better team. And that pair are definitely a bad influence if they’re telling you that Seattle and Kansas City are good teams.”

Tom grinned, both with amusement and mischief. “Okay…” Returning to the topic at-hand, he looked slowly across the furry abs, his toes curling at the sight, catching view of another tattoo...again, over on the other side and further down. Once more, he gently repositioned himself - this time the firm lump was wedged right where his collarbones met. Evans swallowed, realizing that his cock was right under Tom’s throat...and imagined it buried deep inside the slender-muscles, with his balls pushed against Tom’s chin.   
“Gemini.”  
Tom looked up, his finger lazily sliding along the black lines of the zodiac symbol. “Hmm?”  
“It’s...a gemini symbol.” Tom looked back down, really focusing on the happy trail that went down the center of the rock hard abs, spreading out into a close-cropped patch of hair that was now visible as the sheet had shifted...and just a couple of inches away.  
“Another family member?”  
“No. That one’s me.”  
“Hmm.” Tom nodded, continuing to run his fingertip over the warm skin. He curled his digit slightly, softly raking his fingernail over the tattoo...and was rewarded with the feeling of another throb. 

Suddenly, he felt Chris’ right leg pull upward, making a large upside-down V over the mattress. “That one’s for family though.” Chris cocked his head downward. Tom turned to look, finding a set of initials on the back of the other man’s ankle. Once again he lifted his torso, moving much further this time, settling down between Chris’ legs, admiring the scrawl of three letters - SCS. “Siblings - their initials.”   
“Ahhh, okay.” Tom traced his finger over that one too, admiring it. Chris watched silently - Tom’s entire backside was now uncovered, that perky ass on full display.   
“Got any others…” Tom’s words trailed off as he blinked and swallowed hard - thick hairy thighs were on either side of his view, the pastel orange sheet leaving both legs exposed. A portion of the sheet barely covered Chris’ crotch...and really, just barely as it formed a large tent. Tom blinked again, his mouth watering at the sight of a damp spot that was right at the tip of the tent...another blink and he refocused his vision, looking past the large mound to gaze into Chris’ eyes once more. A big grin pulled up at the corner of Chris’ mouth, the lips surrounded by a short beard.  
“Actually, yes.” His other leg rose up in the air, making another V as he planted his foot back down on the mattress. Tom nearly whimpered at the sight and it took every bit of control not to yank the sheet down. “It’s kinda the thing about tattoos - once you start you keep going.” His forehead tilted down again. Tom looked over to find a sun on the back of the large calf muscle - lined rays beaming out from around the stylized orb. He looked back up for a moment, silently asking a question with a raised eyebrow before returning his attention to Chris’ leg. “It’s the movie I enjoyed making the most. Sunshine.” 

“Very cool.” With blood pumping elsewhere, Tom found himself unable to think of a witty remark. “It looks really neat.”   
“Thank you. There’s one more, for now.”  
Tom looked back up, questioningly. He watched as Chris’ left leg tilted away, opening up the gap space between his legs. The sheet moved just a little but held on. Tom took a deep breath as he noticed a tattoo high up on the inner left thigh. He shifted his weight forward, bringing himself closer to get a better look - the tattoo and the tented sheet were just inches away from his face. Another deep breath to steady himself, his pulse drumming in his ears, and he prodded the new discovery. A small harp was surrounded by two branches that made a circle around the instrument. “A harp?”  
“Mmmhmm. And an oak branch and an olive branch.”  
Tom looked up, taking his time as his eyes took in the sight of the throbbing barely-covered dick. “For…?”  
“The harp is for Ireland. The branches are for Italy. Family background.”   
“Ohhh.” Tom looked back down and gazed at the tattoo, rubbing his finger on it as he weighed his next words. “So...do you think you’ll get something here?” He placed his left hand on the inside of Chris’ right thigh, his fingertip dragging along the bare skin. “To balance it out?” He looked back up, catching Evans’ gaze that went over his head, towards his exposed rear end. The bold blue eyes returned to focus on Tom’s face.   
“Hmm. Good point. Any ideas?”   
Tom held Chris’ gaze rather than looking back down. His fingers rubbed against the hairy muscled thighs, moving in synchronized circles. “I don’t know. Something that’s meaningful...but like, the same size? Maybe the same shape?”  
“Ah, for the balance idea you mentioned. That, uh, would make sense.” The grin grew a little wider. “But none of my other tattoos are balanced out.”  
Tom’s eyebrows furled as he thought about that, pulling his eyes away to examine the broad torso once more. He chuckled a little. “No, actually, they’re not.”  
“That would pretty much double the number of tattoos I have now.” Chris laughed, the action causing his cock to bounce in Tom’s peripheral vision...the sheet precariously close to slipping away.

“Well, you could start with this one. Those are pretty easy.” Tom tilted his head back, indicating the tattoos on Chris’ ankle and calf.   
“And then?” One eyebrow cocked upward, blue eyes sparkling devilishly.   
Tom bit his lower lip, thinking. “Maybe...this one?” His left hand slid up, barely leaving Chris’ flesh, stopping at the gemini symbol just above his groin. Tom’s elbow came to rest on the mattress - and the sheet shifted an inch in his direction, the hem stopping right at the tip of Chris’ length, still covered up from Tom’s angle.   
“Okay, so work my way up?”  
“Mmhmm. Well, your shoulders are already kinda matched. So it’s just everything in between.”   
“I’ll have to think of some new designs then. Something to go there and there”. The bearded face tilted forward again, towards his feet and legs.   
“And here.” Tom’s right hand moved to match position with his left, sliding up along Chris’ groin to the blank space that mirrored where his gemini tattoo was located. Tom’s right elbow gently pressed into the mattress...and the sheet finally gave way. 

Tom saw the orange fabric disappear from the corner of his view, eyes still latched onto Chris’. Licking his lips, he slowly looked down - over the big broad chest, down the hard furry abs, following the hairy trail until he was looking directly at the object of his fantasies. If it had looked impressive in the moonlight, Chris’ dick was a beautiful sight to behold in the light of day. It was thick - a massive slab of flesh that ascended from two ample furry nuts, forming a thick tower of man meat that rose into the air. A large vein ran along the underside, smaller veins tracing out over the shaft. At the end - a big plum-shaped head, dark pink and throbbing...and as Tom watched, a bead of clear liquid appeared, growing until it surrendered to gravity and fell away, rolling down eight inches of mouth-watering cock.   
Looking back up, Tom locked eyes with Chris as he leaned down. His hot breath hit Evans’ sack, causing it to pull up as his toes curled. A tongue lashed out and teasingly flicked the large nuts, earning a quiet growl from the larger man. Still staring into each other’s eyes, Tom stuck his tongue out once more and held it this time, pushing it against the base of the large shaft. Slowly - so fucking slowly - he slid it upward, appreciating the bump of every vein as he traveled up...and up...and up. The tip of his tongue came to rest against the edge of the large glans which throbbed in time with Evans’ heartbeat. Still locking eyes, he ran his tongue around the rim of the large cockhead, savoring the taste and texture of the dick he’d craved for so long...and so intensely in the past few days. He watched as Chris took a deep breath while Tom’s mouth opened, his lips gliding over the bulbous head...and shuddered as they slid down, taking in the first two inches of cock with a hard sucking motion. Both men moaned, their hands gripping the sheets, as Tom continued moving downward, taking inch after inch down his throat. He was unrelenting, hungry for cock, swallowing the entire length until his mouth was pressed hard against Evans’ crotch.   
“Oh fuck, Tom…” His legs slid down, laying flat against the bed. Tom shifted forward, pulling himself up, letting most of the rod pull away. When the ridge of Chris’ head hit his lips, he pushed down again, inhaling all eight inches again.   
Chris looked down, his dick entirely buried down his friend’s throat...that perky ass sticking up in the air. “Fuck...kid...fuck you feel amazing.” He heard and felt Tom moan, the sound vibrating against his meat. The pair of lips rose up. Evans’ fingers curled in Tom’s hair and pushed down, impaling the tight throat once more.   
Tom whimpered as he sucked up and down the thick pole. There was at least four days’ worth of cum stored in the stud’s balls and he was determined to get a taste.   
“Tom. God damn. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck.” 

“Breakfast is almost ready!” Both men froze at the sound of Seb’s voice, far away in the kitchen. Large brown eyes stared hungrily up at Chris and held on as Tom began sucking faster and harder, wet slurping sounds filling the cabin.   
“Tom…” The mouth bobbed up and down even faster. “Tom. Buddy…” Even faster, whimpering, his hands gripping Chris’ thighs. He placed his palms on either side of Tom’s head and gently pulled up, his cock sliding out and falling away from Tom’s lips. The younger man’s mouth stayed open, his lower lip pouting, eyebrows furled up, a soft whining sound rolling out of his throat. “C’mere.” He moved his hands to Tom’s shoulders and pulled up, bringing the other man face-to-face, their chests pressing against each other, hearts hammering. Down below, their cocks throbbed next to one another, desperate for release.   
“Chris…”  
“My little mouse is hungry?” He gently ruffled Tom’s hair again, his other hand rubbed up and down Tom’s back in an effort to calm his friend down.   
“Mmhmm.” Tom nodded, his face pressed into Chris’ shoulder. “Very.”  
“I know. Me too. But breakfast is...fuck, we need to head upstairs.” The other man whined against his chest. “Don’t worry - we’ll finish this later.” His hand slid down, squeezing Tom’s ass upon speaking the word ‘this’, making his point clear. 

Tom tilted his face back up, a horny mess of hormones. “You promise?”  
Chris’ other hand came up, running his fingers along Tom’s lips. The mouth parted, sucking needfully on his index and middle finger. Smirking, Chris pulled his fingers back out and reached down, grabbing Tom’s ass with both hands.   
Tom’s mouth opened wide as a thick finger, slick with his own spit, penetrated his hole, pushing into the knuckle.   
“I promise.” Chris pulled his finger back...and then plunged it forward again, making his friend moan. The hand resting on Chris’ chest dug in as Tom’s mouth closed, his teeth biting into his lower lip. “I promise I’m coming for this fucking ass later today.” He leaned forward, his lips meeting Tom’s, brushing gently for a moment before shoving his tongue into the other man’s mouth.   
Tom wrapped his lips around Chris’ tongue and sucked on it, rocking his hips back and forth in time with the motion of his mouth. The effort earned him a second finger sliding into his ass, spreading it open as Chris’ left hand palmed the back of his head and held their faces together, their tongues wrestling as Tom rode Chris’ digits.   
Chris broke the kiss while he still could, both of them panting heavily. Tom’s eyes looked plaintively into his own.   
“You really promise?”  
The bigger man growled, his hand squeezing Tom’s ass in a firm grip. He rested his forehead against Tom’s. “Buddy, I promise you...I am coming for this ass. Today. And I am coming for it hard.”   
“Good.” Tom’s grin grew into a beaming smile, anticipating a good rough fuck later that day.   
“But first...breakfast.” He watched as Tom took a deep breath, trying to calm his body back down...interrupted by a shudder as Chris withdrew his fingers from the tight hole. 

They rolled off of the bed, grabbing their clothes and pulling them on. Chris stood, hands on his hips, assessing the situation.   
“Well, at least your briefs kinda help. This…” His hand waved down at the rigid tent in his pajama shorts. “...not so much.” Tom bit his lip again, this time in an effort to not laugh. “Tell you what - tell Seb that I’m taking a look at the air conditioner. That’ll buy some time for this to go away.”   
“Alright - see you upstairs.” Tom bounded out of the room, feeling his stomach growling. Chris watched the perky rear as it disappeared, ready to pull those briefs down and… He shook his head, realizing that wasn’t going to help with his morning wood situation. By the time he’d made the bed and splashed some water on his face, his crotch was more or less back to normal...not that either of the two guys on the boat were going to complain.  
He made his way up the stairs, joining Seb and Tom who were already starting on breakfast.   
“About time you finally got up.” Seb put a forkful of food into his mouth, grinning. The bulge in Chris’ shorts was still pretty sizable...and poor Tom. Somehow despite being a good actor, he was really bad at hiding his sexual urges. It looked like he’d tucked his junk down before coming up and it’d taken a lot of effort for Seb to not laugh out loud. For a couple of minutes there had been an awkward bulge bowing out from the kid’s crotch, pointing down towards his toes.   
When Tom went downstairs to refill the coffee carafe, Seb leaned forward, pulling his sunglasses down to the end of his nose. “So...anything interesting in the news this morning?”  
Chris popped a bite of pancake into his mouth and grinned while chewing. “Some interesting things that popped up, yeah.”  
“Really? How interesting?”   
“Very interesting.”  
Seb rolled his eyes, half-amused and half-annoyed with Chris’ inability to ever speak in a straightforward manner. He pushed his sunglasses back up and leaned back in his chair. “Cute - you two cuddled and took turns reading the news to each other?”   
“Uh uh.” Chris scarfed down another bite, chewing and swallowing quickly. “Tom’s a polite guy. Doesn’t talk with his mouth full.” Another bite of pancake disappeared into his mouth, which was stretched into a big grin while he chewed, enjoying the way that Seb’s mouth dropped open a little.  
“You...wow. You dirty dog.”  
“Relax. Your timing sucks. Breakfast finished before we did.”  
Seb laughed, taking another sip of coffee, holding the warm cup in both hands. “Aww, I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“You’re right. I’m not. At all.”  
“Don’t be jealous. It’s not a good look on you.” Chris winked, biting into a pear, his eyes twinkling.  
“Oh. I’m not jealous.” Seb grinned, taking another pull from the coffee cup.  
“Yes you are. While you were making breakfast I was busy feeding Tom.”  
“Well, before you had a chance to stuff your face full of pancake, I already stuffed my cock into his ass.”  
“The fuck?!” Seb took absolute delight in seeing Chris’ jaw drop. If his old friend were in a cartoon, it would have hit the floor. “Fuck you. No you didn’t.”   
“Mmhmm. While cuddling. Inches away from you. And even more when you hit the toilet.”   
Chris’ eyes narrowed, looking back and forth between Seb’s light blue irises. “No you didn’t…” He trailed off, seeing the cocksure certainty in his buddy’s face.   
“He is…” Seb ran his finger through some of the syrup on his plate, popping the tip of his finger into his mouth. Withdrawing the digit, he smacked his lips, grinning wickedly. “...deliciously tight.”  
“Mother fucker…wow.” Chris leaned back in his chair, chuckling. “I hate you.”  
“Mmmm, more like ‘Tom fucker’.” Seb sampled some more syrup, then turned a look of sympathy in Chris’ direction. “Aww, Chris. Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.”   
“I really really hate you.” Seb responded by blowing a kiss through the air, leaving both men laughing loudly as Tom’s head popped back up.

Chris and Tom cleared the table, making up for Seb cooking on his own. Chris promised to take care of lunch...which both men pointed out that it was his turn to make lunch anyway. He also kept Tom flustered by coming up behind him in the kitchen, pressing his crotch to Tom’s rear and whispering reassurances of his earlier promise in the other man’s ear. Between Chris’ grinding, the nibbling on his ear, and the very vivid description of just what Chris thought of the way Tom’s ass looked in those blue briefs and how tight his hole had been around Chris’ fingers...the pouch of Tom’s underwear quickly filled out again and left him worked up.   
He was an absolute mess while they went through their usual routine, watching the muscles of Seb and Chris’ body move and flex as they went through their workout. Both men behaved as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that morning, causing Tom to wonder when the hell they were going to carry through on their morning promises. 

Finished with the workout, Chris decided to take another crack at the air conditioner, leaving Seb and Tom to figure out their swimsuits for the day. Entering the room, he found them both standing there, staring at the drawer.  
“I think I got the a/c to work. Um...did you two forget how swimsuits work?” He laughed at two different middle fingers that went up in the air at once.  
“No. There’s just...a lot of them. Trying to decide.” Seb’s mouth pulled at one side, trying to make a decision as his attention returned to the open drawer. A bevy of colors and patterns were on display as he and Tom both slowly sifted through the variety of speedos.  
“Well, how about a twist then. We pick out for each other?”  
Tom and Seb looked at Chris and then at each other. “Do we trust him?” Tom play-acted, eyebrows curling up as he looked back and forth between Chris and Seb.  
“Not one bit. But...sounds fun. Wait - you’re sure about the air?” Seb reached his hand up towards the vent and felt cool air blowing out. “Nice!”  
“We’ll see. Hopefully it holds out. Alright - how abooooout…” Chris stepped over, picking through a few of the different swimsuits. “...since you two don’t trust me...Seb can pick out Tom’s, Tom can pick out mine, and I’ll pick out Seb’s.”   
Seb fished through the drawer, finding a pair with bold red and white stripes. Tom went next, handing Chris a speedo that was a very light grey color with thin peach zig-zagged lines. Chris suppressed a chuckle, noticing a pattern of light colored speedos, knowing damn well that they’d become a little see-thru when wet. He tossed a set to Seb that were white with pale green polka dots, watching in amusement as one of Seb’s eyebrows rose up. The trio stripped down, pulling on the speedos and scampering back upstairs, jumping into the water. 

The morning went by quickly. Tom shook his head as once again, Chris and Seb found themselves in a pull-up competition during a break from the water. Chris barely won...and then lost when he challenged Tom to another set of laps around the boat, claiming that the pull-ups had worn him out. Seb’s taunts led to splashing each other before taking turns diving off of the side of the boat. Both men got a good laugh when Tom disappeared under the water...but his swimsuit stayed floating on the surface. Seb teasingly threatened to hold onto the speedo and not hand it back over, until Chris pointed out that there was an entire drawer full of them. Seb’s faux-pouting at Chris being a killjoy turned into laughter as Tom tried - and failed - to get the speedo back on while also trying to tread water. His and Chris’ laughter died down a little when Tom took the speedo, rested it over his shoulder, and proceeded to climb up the ladder...his wonderfully perky ass muscles flexing as his legs lifted up the rungs. By the time the other two had made it up the side of the boat, the young stud had already pulled the suit back on and was heading down the stairs to get another round of beers. 

The guys decided to have a light snack instead of a real lunch. They settled into their usual routine of lounging out afterward, enjoying the warm sun, fresh air, and trading stories from filming on different movies, trying to see who had the craziest story, then the funniest story, and then the creepiest or scariest story. Tom won for crazy, Seb for scariest...and neither was surprised when Evans snatched the prize for funniest story, his tale leaving their sides hurting with laughter.  
“So - what exactly happened in Hawaii?” Tom took a sip of his beer, looking back and forth between the other two men. It had, after all, resulted in them all sleeping naked so he wasn’t complaining but was plenty curious.  
Evans glanced over at Seb. “It was really hot.”  
Seb shook his head while rolling his eyes. “Yes, Hawaii is like that. It’s called being tropical, dipshit.” He ducked as a pool noodle flew by, ignoring Chris’ antics. “Anyway, we told you...the air conditioning wasn’t working.” He brought his own beer up to his face, covering up his mouth as he smirked.  
“And they didn’t have another room at the hotel?”  
“Nope.” Chris’ answer was surprisingly short for a man whose friends described him as a chatterbox.   
“So we just found a way to try and sleep comfortably.”  
“I mean, we’ve all been in a gym. Not like Seb has anything we haven’t seen before. Except for that third testicle.” The pool noodle flew back through the air, the end managing to clip Chris, who ran his hand over his head to smooth his hair back into place. “And an extra large asshole.” He and Tom both laughed as Seb spat out a mouthful of beer, unprepared for Chris’ retort.   
“Fuck you. I do not have a third nut. Or a large asshole.”   
Chris opened his mouth and then closed it, biting back the joke he wanted to make. Clearing his throat, he winked and finally replied, “I said ‘extra large’.”   
Seb opened his mouth to speak.   
“I hate you,” as he said the words, he found Chris and Tom both speaking them, all men saying the phrase at once before devolving into a giggle fit.   
“No seriously, I hate you. You might not make it back to land.”  
“Ooh - then you’d have to pay for the boat.”  
Seb’s mouth pulled to one side, chewing his lip slightly as he pretended to be deep in thought. “Okay, you’ll make it *back* to land but not much further.”

Chris stretched out in his lounger and rolled over to lay face down, letting out a big satisfied sigh. The other two copied his move, laying out and enjoying the warm sun in silence.   
“Hey squirt - do you think you could…?” Tom looked over to see Seb pointing over his shoulder at his back. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a tiny smile - if most people called him ‘squirt’ he’d be irritated at being treated like a kid. For some reason when Seb said it...the small grin grew just a little bigger.   
“Yeah, no problem.” He sat down on Seb’s back, down low to where his butt was resting on top of Seb’s own firm rear, so that he was able to work his hands over the entire well-muscled backside. Hearing small moans were his reward as he kneaded his fingers up and down, the combined sound and touch sending a tingle down his own spine. The pouch of his speedos began to fill out as the soft groans continued, his mind flashing back to that morning. Finishing up, his hands glided down the center of Seb’s back, his thumbs sliding under the swimsuit’s waistband...much further than they necessary...and very slowly moved outward, making sure that sunscreen was applied thoroughly.   
Seb began turning over, prompting Tom to lift up so that the other man would have room to move - once he was face-up, Tom lowered himself back down. Where he’d been sitting on firm globes before, he was now sitting on a firm...something else that was becoming very familiar. Squirting more sunscreen lotion into his palms, Tom placed them on Seb’s chest and began working out in small circles. His friend’s stubbled cheek stretched with a grin.   
“You can go a little harder.” The word ‘harder’ was emphasized with a throb that pushed against Tom’s ass.   
Tom increased the pressure of his wrists. “How hard do you want it?” He pushed down with his hips as he spoke.  
That sexy grin grew just a little more. “As hard as you want.” Another throb and Seb’s crotch rose ever so slightly.   
Tom pushed even harder - both with his hands and with his butt as he began working over Seb’s body. This time he was rewarded not just with a soft moan but with the feeling of a hard cock grinding against his ass. 

Seb lifted his arms and folded them behind his head, looking super relaxed as if he weren’t trying to fuck his friend through the material of their speedos. The grinding back and forth continued, and he listened as Tom’s breathing grew heavier, a little rattle escaping his throat on occasion.   
“Do you think you could get my arms too?”  
“Yeah.” Damn if the kid didn’t lick his lip for a quick second before his hands planted themselves on Seb’s biceps, working the large muscles over. He flexed his arms, watching with amusement as Tom bit into his lower lip, making a small noise that was barely audible over the sound of the waves lapping against the boat. He kept flexing his arms and at the same time slowly rolling his hips up and down - Tom responded by squeezing the beefy biceps and pushing his body down, meeting Seb’s thrusts. A hard lump pushed down into Seb’s abs, as if he needed an indication of how turned on Tom was.   
“That feels good?” Tom emphasized his question with another grinding down, pushing back to nudge back on Seb’s hard bulge.   
“Mmmhmm. Arms and chest are pretty well covered - don’t want my stomach to burn though.” He winked before realizing that the movement was hidden by his sunglasses, so grinned again. Tom leaned back, resting his bodyweight on Seb’s crotch as he squeezed the sunscreen tube again, getting a good dollop of cream in his hand. Rubbing them together, he lifted himself slightly and moved backward so that he would have full access to Seb’s lower torso. The result was that their two pouches mashed together, one hard cock bumping against the other.   
Meanwhile, his hands came down gently just at the bottom of Seb’s ribcage. Very slowly, he worked his way down the flat firm stomach. His digits traced over every bump and ridge of Seb’s abs, worshipping the muscles with his fingertips. The whole time, both men continued shifting their hips, grinding their crotches together, enjoying teasing one another. 

Tom’s thumbs bumped into the waistband of Seb’s speedo. The low-rise suit gave Tom a good view of Seb’s body, the ridges of Seb’s abs disappearing below the white and green material. To the left and right, a deep groove ran from Seb’s hips, veins tracing along the way, muscled lines that Tom wanted to run his tongue down instead of his fingers. His hands slid apart, appreciating the firm muscle under their touch, until he reached the twin grooves - he notched his thumbs into them and slowly ran up along their length, unaware that the grinding of his hips had become more fervent as his thumbs traveled north. Reaching Seb’s hips, he slid his hands back down, index fingers now tracing the cum gutters, imagining shooting his load onto the flat stomach and watching his juices flow down where his fingers were now slowly moving along.   
Reaching the waistband again, he looked up at Seb’s face as he squirted a small amount of lotion onto his fingertips, rubbing them together to make sure that they were covered. Still staring upward, his thumbs slid down, under the waistband, until his fingers rested on top of one another over the area where Seb’s abs met his groin. Tom felt the tip of his thumb bump into something hot and hard under the white and green fabric. Painfully slow, he moved his hands apart, ensuring that Seb’s groin was covered with sunscreen and wouldn’t burn should the swimsuit move. Reaching the outer edge of Seb’s thighs, he saw the other man swallow as his hands pushed down a half inch and slowly began moving back into center. Any touch was impossible to write-off as an accidental brush as his thumbs pressed into either side of the base of Seb’s cock...and then began sliding up and down, rubbing against the root of his shaft.  
It was Seb’s turn to bite his lip as Tom caressed the first two inches of his cock, which was throbbing against both Tom’s thumbs and the other man’s bulge. Tom looked down to see a huge wet spot in the front of Seb’s speedos, a clear drop of fluid seeping through the center of a green polka dot. He licked his lips, watching as the drop grew and broke apart, followed by another. He pulled one hand out of Seb’s swimsuit, running his thumb over the tent, catching Seb’s juices. Seb let out a soft moan as he watched the thumb disappear between Tom’s lips, which suckled on the appendage, getting a taste of Seb’s precum.   
“Uh...think you…” Seb let out a little breath. “...can get my chest again?”   
“Yeah.” Tom shifted his weight forward, returning his ass to Seb’s crotch, his hands pressing into the broad chest. He kneaded the large pec muscle, his fingers teasing Seb’s nipples, both men beginning to moan as they ground their hips against each other. The speedos were the only thing keeping him from being back inside Tom again as they roughly pushed back and forth. 

Seb felt a hand gently tug down, pulling the fabric out of the way. He blinked, checking to confirm that both of Tom’s hands were still on his chest, the younger man softly moaning with pleasure. Fingers gripped his pole as it sprung out of his spandex prison, covering it with a slick fluid as they squeezed up and down his lengthening cock. Evans was behind Tom, grinning as he lifted a bottle of lube into the air for Seb to see. The hand disappeared and Seb guessed where it had gone as Tom’s mouth dropped open into the cutest “o” shape...the twink shuddered and tilted his head back as a thick finger pushed inside his hole, covered in lube it easily went all the way in until Chris’ knuckle was grinding against Tom’s cheeks. He pulled back and his middle finger rested against his index finger, reentering the young stud and getting a whimper as he began fingering the entrance, spreading his fingers to open Tom up.  
“I promised.” The whispered breath hit Tom’s ear as Chris rammed his hand in and out of his rear. Suddenly the fingers were gone. Something cold slid along his hip. “I think these need to go.” A metallic snipping noise and Tom felt warm sea air against his now-exposed right side...and then on his left and the speedo fell away. He felt a tug underneath and saw the red and white fabric hit the deck, the sides cut open. 

He moaned as Seb’s cock pushed against his ass - the arms that had been folded back were now reaching down and spreading his cheeks apart, the rigid pole pushing up, eager to get inside. Tom pushed back and felt Seb’s tip against his hole, a bit of building pressure before giving way. He moaned loudly as four inches of cock slid inside. Seb pulled back and rammed forward again, a couple more inches making their way in...and then again, this time pushing his nuts up against Tom’s ass, his full length buried inside, both men giving out long satisfied moans.   
“I promised.” Tom looked down to see Seb’s broad pink lips pulled into a big smile.   
“Finally. Fuuuuuuuck.” The second word was drawn out as Seb’s hips fell away, nearly all seven inches pulling out until just the head was inside.  
“How hard do you want it?” Tom half-moaned and half-chuckled, hearing his recent words thrown back at him.  
He looked down into Seb’s face and bit his lip, fingers digging into the other man’s chest. He gave the man’s earlier response back to him. “As hard as you want.”   
“Good.” Seb’s lips pushed together as he slammed his hips back up, impaling Tom.   
“Harder.”   
Seb growled, pulling back and ramming in again. And again. And again. Tom whimpered and moaned, his toes curling as a few days’ worth of sexual tension snapped and he got the fucking he wanted and needed. 

His eyes were closed in pleasure and his mouth hanging open, moaning...when he felt something press against his lips. Looking up, he saw Evans standing above him, straddling the lounger, his speedo missing. A long thick cock filled half of Tom’s view, pointed towards his lower lip. Opening up, he hungrily swallowed half its length. He felt fingers running through his hair, encouraging him as his head bobbed up and down, quickly taking the remaining inches until he felt nuts pushing against his rear and his chin, filled with man meat at both ends. He moaned long and hard, his lips vibrating around the base of Chris’ rod. ‘Finally. Fuck, finally,’ he thought, pulling back to slurp noisily over the thick tool.   
He pulled at Chris’ hip, silently expressing a desire that the other man picked up on. One hand rested firmly against the back of his head as the furry stomach in front of him pulled back and then pushed forward, feeding him as Evans began fucking his mouth. Tom turned his attention south, digging his fingertips into Seb’s chest as he rose up and dropped back down, riding the Romanian stud’s cock. His hips rocked back and forth, rose and fell, faster and faster, harder and harder. Seb moaned, his words incomprehensible as he witnessed the hungriest fuck he’d ever seen. Above him, Tom was taking every inch of Chris’ cock down his gullet and he watched as Tom’s throat swelled and shrank in size as the thick piece pushed in and out. Meanwhile, Tom’s tight hole was clamped around his cock, riding him like a overpowered human fleshlight. His hands wandered over Tom’s body, stroking his cock and then pulling at his nipples, gripping his ass and rubbing up and down his thighs. 

“Oh fuck, kiddo. Fuck. I’m…”  
Part of Chris’ mind wanted to prolong the blowjob - Tom’s throat felt amazing and the guy could eat a dick like he was trying to win a contest. On the other hand, there’d been no privacy and a lot of teasing. Chris’ balls were boiling and made the decision for him.  
“Tom. Fuck. I’m going…”  
Tom looked up at him - the sunglasses had disappeared at some point, bounced right off of his face. His eyebrows knitted upward, his eyes opened wide with hunger. He moaned again around Evan’s shaft, one hand digging into the furry rear, pulling it forward, not wanting to let the big cock out of his mouth. “Kid, it’s been...oh fuck...like six days...fuck…”  
Tom pulled back until the huge cockhead was the only thing left between his lips, nodding up and down, whimpering as he continued staring up at Chris.   
“Oh god...fuck...you want it, huh?” He got a whined muffled ‘mmhmm’ sound in return that sent him over the edge. He cried out, feeling as if his cock were trying to blow itself apart. Tom’s eyes got even wider as he felt the huge gush of cum flood his mouth. He was barely able to swallow it before another shot filled his mouth, and then another. Chris’ fingers were digging into his hair, the man’s own head thrown back and it looked like every muscle of his body was flexing as his balls released their heavy load. Tom’s throat and mouth went into overdrive, working hard to catch every drop. He knew he was a damn good cocksucker but this was too much - white juices made their way out of the tight seal of his lips, flowing down his chin, dripping down onto Seb’s chest. It kept coming, more and more, the few moments seeming to stretch out. Finally, Chris’ body relaxed, his shoulders slumping as the spasms of his cock became less intense. Tom kept suckling on the thick piece of meat, pulling every drop out of it that he could, savoring the taste of Evans’ sweet cum. With a groan, Chris pulled back, his cock becoming sensitive and Tom’s mouth too much to handle.   
“Fuck. You’re getting seconds later, for damn sure.”   
Tom looked up at him, his lips puffy and his eyes watery, every bit of his chin wet in a thick coat of jizz - a sight that would be etched into Chris’ mind forever. “Promise?”   
Chris shuddered, feeling as if he was about to cum again. “Fuck bunny, I promise. You’re gonna limp off this damn boat.” He sat down on the deck, spent as if Tom had sucked all his energy out through his cock.

“He tastes good, doesn’t he?”  
Tom looked down in amusement to see Seb grinning. There was a story there he’d have to hear later. Before he could respond, he felt Seb’s strong hand wrap around his head and pull him down, their faces coming together and their mouths meeting, the other man’s tongue pushing into his mouth, sharing the taste of their friend. The other hand reached down and pushed against Tom’s lower back, pinning him in place as Seb began slamming up, hammering the tight hole. Their breath came out hot and heavy through their nostrils, hitting each other’s cheeks. Seb’s fingers dug into Tom’s hair and pulled his face back, a tongue lashing out to clean off the lower part of his face before returning home into his mouth, another deep kiss as Seb rammed his cock in and out.   
Chris watched as the two moaned and grabbed at one another, hands all over each other’s bodies. Tom was trying to push his hips back to meet Seb’s thrusts but they were coming too fast and too strong, causing the twink to bounce on top of the bigger man’s body. He clung on, getting the pounding at long last that he needed. 

Seb pulled his face away, staring into Tom’s eyes. “Where do you…”  
“In me. Don’t you dare fucking pull out.”  
“Yeah? You want to get flooded at both ends?”  
“Fucking…” Tom leaned down and used his teeth to nip Seb’s chin. “...breed…” His tongue lashed out over Seb’s lips. “...me...Seb…” He gripped Seb’s hand and jammed two of the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as hard as he could. Seb’s head tilted back with a roar - he pulled Tom’s hips down as he slammed up. His cock throbbed as he unloaded, shot after shot splattering Tom’s insides. Seb’s large balls normally carried a sizable load - with a few days built up, it just kept coming. Tom’s mouth opened, moaning as he felt Seb filling him up...and then pulling back and sliding in, Tom’s cum-covered guts offering little resistance even as the muscles of his ass squeezed and kept milking Seb’s cock. Still cumming, Seb pushed Tom back, wrapping his palm around the younger man’s rock hard cock. Days of teasing, a mouthful of cum, and an ass full of throbbing cock...it took only a few strokes and he cried out, cum rocketing out of his dick. The first shot went straight over Seb’s head, landing somewhere on the boat deck. Two more shots hit him squarely in the face, splashing his cheek and his chin. He was still cumming in Tom’s hole when a jolt of jizz slammed into his neck. He heard Tom whimpering as he kept shooting, covering Seb’s chest and stomach. At last, both men finished, shuddering as Tom collapsed onto Seb, his juices a sticky mess between them. Seb ran his hand down Tom’s back, the other stroking his hair. Slowly, his cock softened and then withdrew from Tom’s ass...he felt his own cum flowing down, covering his balls. Tom kept nuzzling his neck, the heaving of their chests taking a few minutes to calm down.   
Tom’s cute little nose traced up over Seb’s stubbled jaw, his lips coming to meet the other man’s for another kiss, much gentler this time. Pulling back, he sat upright and the pair looked over each other, their bodies a sloppy mess of sweat and cum.   
“I think we need a shower.” Seb looked up to see Tom nod in agreement.  
“Fuck you. You’re not walking downstairs looking like that.” Chris laughed, still sitting on the deck a few feet away. “There’ll be more cum than carpet on the floor.”   
The other two laughed, looking up and down at each other and realizing their friend was right. Grinning wickedly, Seb sat upright...and then stood, lifting Tom with him. The smaller man instinctively wrapped his legs around Seb’s waist.   
“Um, Seb...where are you going?” He turned to look over his shoulder when he heard Chris laughing again.  
“Holy fuck...you’re dripping cum *everywhere*.” Tom reached down and realized just how big a load Seb had shot into him - with his legs spread apart around Seb’s waist, his hole was open and the other man’s juices were flowing out, splattering onto the deck. “Daaaaaamn Seb.” Chris whistled, clapping. He laughed as two middle fingers shot up into the air.   
“Hold on.” Seb spoke softly as he continued walking across the deck.  
“Seb...where are…”  
“Shh...hold on. Gotta clean up.”  
“Seb...where...ahhhhhh!!!!!” Tom’s voice grew fainter as they both fell, cut off by the sound of a giant splash. Chris got up and trotted over to the rail, looking down as the other two men resurfaced.   
“You could warn a guy.” Tom splashed at Seb, who just kept laughing.   
“I did. I told you to hold on.”  
“That…” Tom shook his head, getting the water out of his ears. “That was not a warning. Ugh...I hate you.”   
“No you don’t.” Seb moved his arms, swimming closer to Tom. “You love me.”  
“No I don’t.” He kept shaking his head, feeling his ears come clear. Any pretended irritation melted away as Seb’s lips met his own again, a long soft kiss as they bobbed up and down in the waves of the sea. Their mouths finally left each other, their foreheads touching as they continued treading water.  
“Nope. I hate...ow!” Tom howled as Seb pinched his ass. The other man swam over to the ladder, his laughter matching Chris’ from up above. Tom followed, looking annoyed...and that faded as the other man made his way up the ladder, the muscles of his body glistening, covered with water under the sun’s rays. He scampered up the ladder, a familiar hunger already rekindling in his loins.

It was a fire that would have to wait. The afternoon tryst had also fired up the men’s appetites, especially with lunch just being a light snack. Even though it was Seb’s turn to make dinner, Evans insisted on making dinner since he’d gotten off easy with lunch, with Tom offering to help.   
“Oh man.” Seb leaned back, taking a long pull from his beer. “If I’d known that Tom’s mouth turned you all domesticated, I’d have pulled your speedo down and pushed him onto his knees on the first day of this trip. Could have dodged all the cooking.”   
“Fuck you Seb.”  
“Maybe later. Wait - you don’t want to fuck Tom?”  
Chris just glared at his friend, shaking his head as he descended the stairs, hearing Tom’s light tread on the steps behind him. As he got the pans and utensils out, Tom began working on the food.   
“So you’d rather fuck Seb?” Chris looked over to see Tom glancing over his shoulder, trying to look put out but failing as he was also trying not to laugh. He crossed the short distance between them, wrapping his arms around Tom’s waist and working his beard against the shorter man’s neck. His bulge pressed against the bountiful backside.   
“Mmmm...no, I’m coming for *this* ass.” He made his point by pushing forward, pinning Tom between the counter and Chris’ hips, his grinding earning a little sigh from Tom’s lips.   
“For it? Or in it?”  
Teeth nipped an earlobe and Tom yipped. “Both. Coming for it. And then coming in it. My balls still have a lot of pent up load.”  
“Mmmmm….” Tom smiled and pushed back, lifting his arms and wrapping his hands behind Chris’ neck. The beard moved up, brushing against his jaw and then covering his mouth.   
“Mmhmm. Gonna fill you up so much that you’ll be burping up my babies, tasting them a second time.”  
“Oh my god. Gross.” Tom giggled and pushed backward, putting space between himself and Chris as he tried to look disgusted.   
“Oh my god. Gross.” Chris repeated the words, laughing. His fingers danced along Tom’s ribs, causing the other man to wriggle and laugh. “Like you didn’t just choke down a gallon of my cum already.”  
“I think it was only a liter.”  
“I…” Chris looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember how to convert metric to American units. “Fuck. Wait, how big is a liter?” He watched as Tom pulled two bottles out of the fridge and set them next to one another.   
“Gallon.” He pointed at the milk. “Liter.” He pointed at a bottle of water that was about a quarter the size of the milk.   
“I hate the metric system.” The pair laughed and went back to preparing dinner. The brushing up against one another was not accidental this time, with their hands and mouths catching each other as they moved back and forth in the kitchen. 

“Blame Tom for the burnt vegetables. He distracted me.”  
Seb looked down at the plate and then back up. “Distracted or dick-stracted?”  
“Both!” Tom’s smile was large and wicked as he speared a bite of food with his fork and popped it into his mouth, chewing and making a satisfied little sound.  
“Well, whichever it was, he was making that noise...but louder.” Chris’ laugh faded for a moment as Tom began choking, the result of trying to chew and laugh at the same time. Swallowing hard, Tom gave Chris a look that only got bigger laughs from the other two men.   
“Damn squirt...and here I thought you didn’t have a gag reflex.” Tom’s cheeks blushed bright pink.   
“Fuck you Seb.”  
“Maybe later.” He winked at Tom as he took a bite of food, watching the pink hue turn even darker as Tom blinked, unable to come up with a witty response. 

Seb swatted Tom on the ass, telling him to go shower while he cleaned up the dishes. In the meantime, Chris “checked” on the air conditioner again, returning to the cabin as Tom exited the shower. His guest brushed his teeth while Chris showered, gazing into the mirror to watch the hunk soap up behind the clear curtain.   
Turning off the water, Chris pushed the curtain to the side to find himself alone in the bathroom. The sight of himself brushing his teeth in the mirror reminded him of the sight of his cock moving in and out of Tom’s mouth earlier in the day, causing his cock to chub up. Spitting and rinsing, the image came back of Tom sitting on Seb’s dick, half of his face covered in cum, looking messed up and still hungry...the blood went rushing into his crotch and his manhood was very quickly pointing up at him, waving for attention. Shaking his head, he headed for the bedroom.

“Hey mouse - does the cabin feel….” He trailed off, finding Tom laying face down on the mattress, turned away and reading his phone, that round bubble butt on display. “Okay, guessing you’re not wearing pajamas tonight?”   
The smaller man looked over his shoulder, flexing his ass muscles, grinning. “Mmmm, naw. Got used to sleeping naked.” He curled his toes, shifting his legs around. “Hawaii.” Winking, he turned back to his phone.  
“You know - looking at screens is supposed to make it harder to get to sleep.” Chris made his way towards the foot of the bed.   
“How hard?”  
He crawled onto the foot of the mattress, planting his lips on the back of Tom’s left calf, then turning to mirror the movement on Tom’s right calf. “Very hard.”  
“Mmm....” The slender leg flexed under Chris’ lips. “Do you know any good tips on getting better sleep?” He sighed as a tongue lapped heavily up the back of his calf to his knee.  
“Yes. Two good tips, actually.”  
“Oh really?”  
Seb walked into the room just then. “Well - you guys are getting ready for bed without me?” He saw Chris tilt his head up, still lapping away at Tom’s lower leg.   
“Go shower,” the beefy man growled.  
“Damn. Yes sir.” Seb faked a salute, making his way into the bathroom. The sound of running water filled the room once more.

Seb showered and brushed his teeth quickly, wondering how things were progressing in the bedroom. Wiping his face, he walked back into the cabin, his hard dick pointing the way forward. Before him, he saw both men laying face down. Tom’s legs were spread wide apart, one of Chris’ meaty paws on the back of each thigh, squeezing and caressing them. Chris’ face was out of sight, planted firmly between the cheeks of Tom’s rear, working his tongue deep and hard, earning moan after moan from their friend, who was writhing around on the bed.  
“Fuuuuuck.”  
Chris pulled his face up, glancing back for a moment. “Later.” His mouth returned to its new happy place, feasting on Tom’s hole.   
Seb made his way to the head of the bed, looking down at Tom. The younger man looked up, his eyes rolling back in his head, trying to make a coherent word and failing. “He’s good, isn’t he?” Seb grinned as Tom’s mouth worked to form a word and gave up, nodding with another loud moan. “It’s the beard.”  
“Fuck you. It’s the tongue.” Seb chuckled - Chris had looked up, spoken, and returned to eating out Tom so quickly that if you blinked, you would have missed his face, his beard damp with spit. Loud sloppy noises filled the space - and then a loud smack as Chris brought his palm up and back down, slapping Tom’s rear. The twink squealed in delight and pushed his hips back, as if he were trying to fuck himself on Evans’ tongue. Seb swallowed, knowing full well how good Evans was when he was focused. He crawled onto the bed, sitting with his legs spread out in front of Tom who licked his lips and began crawling forward to close the small gap, dragging Chris along with him.  
Seb leaned back and sighed contentedly as Tom’s lips wrapped around his cock and began sliding up and down. His temporary lust-filled insanity from earlier in the day broken with some satiation, Tom took his time now, savoring the taste and feel of Seb’s meat in his mouth. Pulling off, he dove down, running his tongue around each of the large balls. The Winter Soldier gasped when Tom opened wide and took one in his mouth, gently suckling on it. He grunted and pulled on Tom’s head, burying more of his nut sack into the younger man’s mouth.   
“You like that?” Tom pulled back, grinning.  
“What do you think?”  
Tom just winked and dropped his face back down, taking the other ball in between his lips, slowly taking it in. His teasing stopped when he felt moisture hit his lip. Looking up, he saw that Seb’s cock was wet with precum, a few rivulets of fluid shining along the shaft. The tongue ran around and around Seb’s nut and then moved up to the base of his friend’s cock, slowly lapping up the length, using his lips to play on the foreskin before popping the rod back into his mouth. Both men moaned - Seb from the hot tight sensation of Tom’s mouth and Tom at the sweet taste of Seb’s juices. A hand returned to his head again, pushing down. Within seconds, Seb’s tool was completely out of sight, every bit of it buried down Tom’s throat. Tom looked up and was surprised to find Seb’s hands on his shoulders, caressing them. He smiled around the mouthful of cock, realizing that Evans had moved and it was his hand guiding him down their friend’s manhood.   
Another hard cock slid up and down his ass, which was drenched wet with spit. He saw Seb reach back and toss the bottle of lube over Tom’s back. A soft click and a moment later the feeling of cool fluid drizzling along his crack. 

Hands gripped his thighs again, holding them apart. Hardness pushed up against his hole - he pushed back, opening himself up and felt Evans slip inside. Above him, he heard breath hiss between clenched teeth.   
“Fuck. He is *tight*.”  
“Uh huh. Very.” Seb sighed, focused on the feeling of Tom sucking his cock.   
“Didn’t you open him up earlier?”  
“I tried. Maybe that’s his super power.”  
Tom rolled his eyes and pushed back, taking a third of Chris’ cock. “Oh my...fucking...god.” He heard the large man moan above him and grinned, winking up at Seb. “That’s how you want it?”  
Tom kept his lips wrapped around Seb’s pole, just nodding in response to Chris’ question. He moaned, hard, as Chris sank another few inches into him. “I told you I was coming for this ass. Oh fuuuuuuuuck.”  
Seb chuckled as he watched Tom lift himself up onto his elbows and knees and then shift backward, impaling himself on the rest of Chris’ thick piece while letting most of Seb’s rod escape his mouth. Another wink and he moved forward, inhaling Seb again while releasing several inches of Evans’ meat. Adjusting his shoulders, he pushed backward again - while one dick pulled out of his body, the other end got stuffed.   
“I think the kid is owning you, instead of the other way around.”   
Chris stared down, caressing Tom’s round ass. He looked up at Seb, blinking. “Actually, I think I’m okay with that. He’s...oh damn…” His head rolled back as Tom backed up again, wiggling his hips this time, grinding against the stud. “...he’s good.”  
“Yes he is.” Seb looked down, gazing into Tom’s hungry eyes as he ran his fingers through the wavy brown locks of hair. Moments later, Tom’s eyes went wide as he was shoved forward - Chris had moved his hands to take hold of the slim hips and was picking up the pace with his thrusts. Tom pulled off of Seb’s cock, coughing a little bit from the abrupt intrusion. Another thrust pulled out a long moan. “Yeah kiddo - you like that?”   
“Uh huh.” Tom nodded. “You did say I was going to limp off of this boat, right?” His tongue ran around Seb’s cock head. The next second, his forehead was pressed against the smooth stomach as Chris rammed forward. Tom rocked his face against Seb’s abs, groaning in pleasure. Another thrust and his hand came up and planted against Seb’s chest, fingers raking down the muscles of Seb’s torso. 

Seb ran his fingers under Tom’s jaw, caressing it while he tilted the young man’s face upward. “That’s how you want it?” Tom nodded, struggling for words as Chris began pounding his rear. “You sure?”  
“You can be gentle tomorrow. Tonight...ungh…” The sound of Chris’ hips slapping against his ass echoed through the room. “...use...me.”   
Tom felt the hard cock pulse in his mouth, releasing more of Seb’s nectar. “Fuck, squirt.” Seb repositioned himself, rising up onto his knees. He pulled Tom upright, planting a firm kiss against his lips while Chris continued a hard thrusting into the tight hole. “Sweetness tomorrow. Tonight...I think you’re hungry.” His lips brushed against Tom’s as he spoke, feeling Tom nod in response. “Too many days of teasing?” He felt another nod, more insistent this time, Tom’s fingers digging into his body. “You don’t like being teased?” He grinned as he kissed along Tom’s neck.   
Tom’s hands rose up quickly, holding onto Seb’s shoulders as he pulled back slightly. “I don’t...ohhhh…” His head bobbed as his body was rocked by Evans’ pounding. “...mind teasing...uhhhhhh...a little teasing...oh my god…” He lost track of whatever he was going to say. “Seb - just fucking fuck me.”  
Seb leaned back, letting Tom drop down to the mattress. He planted his hand on the back of Tom’s head, lining his cock up with the other man’s mouth. “Definitely hungry.” He tilted forward - just enough to get half of his rod into Tom’s mouth but the hungry bottom pulled on his hips and yanked him forward, burying the rest of Seb’s length down his throat. “God damn, Tom…” He clenched his fingers into the hair and held the head in place, matching Chris’ movements. The cabin was filled with the sounds of skin against skin, a wet half-sucking-half-choking sound, and lots of moaning. Both of the beefy studs were breathing hard, their nostrils flaring, as they filled Tom’s desire and thrusted into him from both ends.   
Seb felt assured that they’d last longer the next day - all of them had gone too long without getting off. Between watching Chris slamming into Tom’s ass and the feeling of the tight throat wrapped around his pole, it was too much. “Tom…” Eager fingers wrapped around his ass and gripped it, holding him in place. A quick ‘gluck gluck’ sound rang in his ears as Tom wildly slobbered up and down his dick. “Tom..FUCK!” He pulled down, ramming every inch into the hungry mouth, cumming right down Tom’s throat. He felt the mouth manage to work its way backward, lips latching around the head and sucking greedily. This time, despite the copious load, Tom didn’t spill a drop. Sucking the last bit of Seb’s load out of his rod, Tom let go, panting heavily as he looked up into the brilliant blue eyes which widened as he was yanked up and back.   
Evans’ large paw planted onto the center of his chest, pinning him in place - the thrusts were slower and harder now as Chris got closer to busting his own nut. He wasn’t about to ask - he knew exactly where Tom wanted it. He watched as Seb dropped down and out of sight - a second later, Tom was writhing and groaning.   
“He tastes good, doesn’t he?”  
“Uh huh. Swee…” Tom didn’t get to finish the word ‘sweet’ as Evans’ mouth covered his, a tongue shoving down his throat as the hard cock rammed up into his hole.   
Reaching around with his free hand, he felt Seb’s head down at Tom’s crotch - he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled towards him, impaling Seb’s throat with Tom’s cock.   
Tom’s mouth pulled away, his head thrown back as he yelled out towards the ceiling. “FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!” His body spasmed as he unloaded into Seb’s mouth. Every muscle in his body clenched - his tunnel gripped Chris’ member so hard it almost hurt. His own cry rang out along with Tom’s as he raced past the point of no return. His balls pulled up quickly and began emptying, firing shot after shot into Tom’s ass. His fingers dug into the smooth chest as they both rocked in place, both trying to bury their exploding cocks - Chris in Tom’s rear and Tom into Seb’s throat. 

Swallowing the last of Tom’s seed, Seb pulled himself up and found himself being yanked in for a kiss with Chris, sharing Tom’s taste. He smirked while wrestling tongues with Evans - his friend was definitely in horned-up alpha male mode...which could be quite a lot of fun. He savored the feeling of the soft beard against his face, heavy breathing hitting his cheek, a paw holding his head in place. Tom’s hand snuck in, pulling Seb away, almost causing the Romanian stud to laugh. Any humor was quickly forgotten as Tom planted a solid kiss on him, full of his own taste. The kiss was sweet, and needy, and hungry, and hot, and Seb realized he could fill a notebook with words describing these lips as he lost himself in them. His hands wandered down Tom’s back, making room between the firm glutes and Chris’ hips, squeezing that perky beautiful ass and pulling it closer. Tom broke the kiss first, staring into Seb’s eyes, panting, his jaw hanging open slightly. Blinking, the glazed over look in his eyes cleared up a little as he grinned. Tilting his head, he found Chris’ mouth and latched onto it as well, seeking a kiss from the other stud in the bed. Seb watched, one hand going to his own mouth and feeling his lower lip where Tom had nibbled on it. He shook his own head, coming back to the moment as the other two men collapsed down onto the bed. 

Clicking off the lamp, Seb nestled into his pillow. In front of him, Tom was curled up against Chris. Well, actually he was halfway curled up *on top* of Chris, one leg thrown over a thick hairy thigh and a slim muscled arm laying over the broad furry chest. The arm lifted up, reaching back and latching onto Seb’s hip, urging him forward. Smiling, Seb pulled his body up against Tom’s not a millimeter of space between them, his arm curled up against Tom’s stomach. The younger man’s arm landed back onto Chris’ chest.

“Good night mouse.” Chris sighed, a little out of breath. “Good night, asshole.”  
“Fuck you. Good night dipshit.” He nuzzled Tom’s neck. “Good night, motănel.” He could feel Tom quietly chuckling at the banter that never seemed to stop between the two older men.  
“Night Chris. Good night...Seb.” Seb’s eyebrows twitched, wondering what Tom had almost said in the small pause. He planted another kiss against the cute little neck, and then another. Moments later, all three men were fast asleep, each with a smile on their face. 

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback, or want to share ideas, it would be great to hear from you. red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback, or want to share ideas, it would be great to hear from you. red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
